Kitsune no kōgeki
by LoDsIx
Summary: As a last ditch effort by Kaguya. Kaguya shoved Naruto into an Inter-dimensional portal which landed him onto the world of Shingeki no Kyojin. follow our number one knucklehead and the most unpredictable ninja on his adventure, fighting for humanity against the Titans. Will he ever go back? or will he stay with his new found friends, maybe, find new love, or lovers in this world.
1. Enter: Naruto Uzumaki

**Wassup guys! LoDsIx here! i know this is not the Naruto x Gundam seed. but hey, i made this when my laptop died on me and i was bored.**

 **Honestly, i don't know if this will work or not, but let's see if it does.**

 **i'll be updating more on the Naruto x Gundam seed fic than this so, expect this to be longer days of waiting.**

 **anyways let's start!**

 **Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto or Shingeki no Kyojin. it belongs to their respective owners and makers.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Enter: Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto Uzumaki, the leaf's number one hyper active knucklehead, and the most unpredictable ninja, was not happy. Not. One. Bit.

After fighting the mad Goddess, Kaguya Otsutsuki with his original team, Sasuke Uchiha, And Sakura Haruno. As a last-ditch effort before being sealed and giant fuck you to his face. Kaguya Otsutsuki shoved Naruto into an inter-dimensional portal to Kami knows where.

His trip to where he is now was not pleasant. He felt like he was stretched like a rubber band, then mashed together like paper, then stretched again for how many times, before he was spitted out in midair and crashed landed on some the forest floor, rendering him unconscious.

After some time, Naruto woken up and felt every bone in his body aching.

"Ughh, what the hell happened" said Naruto, while rubbing his head. He stood up and stretched his body to rid himself of his soreness, before he noticed something.

"What the hell? Why does my clothes a bit baggy?" asked Naruto to himself, but to his surprise and relief, a deep, gruff voice sounded from his mind.

" **Kit, as much as I'm enjoying this, but look at yourself** " this voice belongs to his now partner and friend, Kurama and Naruto was confused on why his partner want him to look at himself.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

" **Just do it already** " answered Kurama.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your furry – WHAT THE HELL!? WHY AM I BACK IN MY 13-YEAR OLD SHRIMP BODY AGAIN!?" Shouted Naruto hysterically, while touching his face and body.

" **HAHAHAHAHA! Damn, you were really a shrimp back then** " said Kurama, still laughing in his mindscape.

"Ha ha ha very funny" said Naruto, before noticing where they are.

"Hey Kurama, do you know where we are?" asked Naruto to his partner.

" **To be honest, No. I'm not familiar of this place** " said Kurama, while narrowing his eyes.

"Then where the hell that bitch take us" said Naruto, before trying to make his father's signature move.

Opening his right arm hand, Naruto channeled his chakra to his opened hand and condensed it, before manipulating it to spin rapidly, creating the **RASENGAN**.

"Well, it looks like my control on my chakra reserves didn't reverted back when I was still at this age" said Naruto, before sitting down, closing his eyes. Naruto started gathering natural energy, which was surprisingly easy. Opening his eyes, his eyes changed from his cerulean blue to yellow with a horizontal bar like iris with a slit in the middle, replacing the normal circle iris, and orange pigmentation on the side of the eyes, signifying he has entered _Sage Mode_.

"I still have sage mode. Let's kick it top a notch, shall we Kurama?" asked Naruto to his partner.

" **Might as well** " answered Kurama. Before Naruto entered to his _Nine-Tails Chakra Mode_.

"Hmm, that's done. Let's see about our new transformation" said Naruto, before utilizing his six paths sage chakra, and his form change into the _Six Paths Sage Mode_.

Nodding to himself, he let loose of his control and let his form change back to normal.

"At least I don't have to regain again what I achieve before we defeated Kaguya. That would be a pain" said Naruto, while looking at his surroundings.

" **Heh, who said that won't stop training yourself?** " said Kurama while smirking at his partner.

"Well… Good point. I'll keep training to surpass what we achieve. But before that, let's find the nearest village and ask questions where home is" said Naruto, before hearing blood curdling scream from the distance.

"Someone's in trouble!" said Naruto, narrowing his eyes where he heard the scream.

" **Kit, I'm sensing high amounts of negative emotions in that direction you are looking at. I suggest you start moving now!** " said Kurama, before Naruto nodded and moved to the tree's then he jump from branches to branches at full speed, heading to that voice.

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman and her Mother, was frozen in shock. After seeing their Father/Husband stabbed by a man, and said man has three friends, who entered their house and looking at them with a smirk plastered on their face. Mikasa's mother couldn't help but let out blood curdling scream.

Seeing their reaction, the four men smirks changed into an evil grin, before one of them said "Now, now, don't be afraid, we won't hurt you"

"Yeah, we just want to make an easy buck, so be a good mother and child and come with us quietly" said one of the four, before Mikasa's mother say

"Who are you people!?"

"Why we are just entrepreneurs my lady. We just came across this beautiful lady the other day at the market and we couldn't help but wonder… how did an _Asian_ end up here" said the man who stabbed her husband, before looking at Mikasa and said, "and to think that _Asian_ has a daughter, makes it all sweet"

"What do you want from us!?" asked Mikasa's mother, while her legs trembled and holding her daughter tighter.

"Why, we'll sell you and your daughter to the highest bidder of course! You are a rare find my lady, and I know people who will buy you with top money" said the man grinning madly.

"That is… after we're finished with you… can't have others play with you first" said the man, now looking at them lustfully while licking their lips and stepping forward inch by inch, flanking them on all sides.

Stepping back slowly, while holding her daughter. Mikasa's mother couldn't help but cry now, and was thinking of any way to get out of this house and run for their lives. Closing her eyes, she thought 'Im sorry my dear husband… there's only one way to save our dear child, Mikasa… Please forgive me…'

Opening her eyes, Mikasa's mother mustered all his strength and was about to offer herself in exchange for letting her daughter go, when someone knocked on their door.

"Who the fuck is knocking at the door?" asked one of the four men.

"How should I know? Why not go check it out instead of asking stupid questions" said the one with the knife.

Glaring at his partner, he turned to his heels and walked to the door, before drawing a knife from his pocket and hid it at his back, readying it at a moment's notice.

Opening the door slowly, he looked outside and found a messy blonde-haired boy, with three whiskered like marks on each cheek, cerulean blue eyes looking at him with a fox like grin.

"Hello Mister! Can I come in? I'm lost and this is the only house I found while I was searching for my home" said the blonde-haired boy.

"Oh, hey kid, I'm a little busy at the moment and the house is a mess so we'll just talk here" said the Man.

"Oh, okay, I can do that. Say Mister, do you know where the nearest town is?" asked the blonde-haired boy.

Smiling at him, the man said, "Well, you're well-mannered aren't you? The nearest town would be that way" said the man, pointing to his left.

"It's about 30 mins walk from here"

"Oh, thank you Mister!" said the Blonde-haired boy, before adding "Say Mister, can I ask a favor?"

"Sure, young man. Anything!" said the man

"Could you come close? I want to whisper it to you, it's a little embarrassing" said the boy, while looking down and rubbing the back of his head

The man chuckled before leaning his head forward so that the boy could whisper to him, but to his shock, the boy grabbed his mouth to cover it and stabbed a knife to his throat. The boy leaned forward to his ear level, saying "I want you to die" before breaking his neck, and letting his body drop to the floor.

The three men and two women were shocked. What happened? Moments ago, their partner was talking to a boy before he suddenly drops to ground with a heavy thud.

The three men looked at each other before they nodded at one another and the two of the three brought out their own weapon's and walked slowly to the door. The leader motioned one of his partner move ahead of them to check their companion if he's okay. Moving closer, he rounded at the door and saw one of their partner was laying on the floor, dead, with a stab wound on his neck and the said neck looked to be broken.

Gritting his teeth, he walked passed the corpse and moved outside to look for the culprit. Only to find a fist, landed full force on his face and sending the man inside again, flying. The man hit the opposite side of the wall inside, breaking his back and neck from the punch.

The remaining two was sweating profusely. What was going on? This was supposed to be an easy job! Nobody is close to this house, and the nearest town is 30 mins away!

Shaking his head of his fear, he shouted, saying "Whoever you are, show yourself!"

"Okay" said a new voice, a voice of a child no less. The said voice came from his back… wait back?

Looking back, he saw a blonde boy, with three whiskered marks on each cheek, holding some kind of energy ball on both of his hands. The next thing he knew, he was sent flying to the opposite wall where he was standing, with a ball size hole in his stomach. Safe to say, he was dead before even hitting the damn wall.

* * *

Dusting himself, Naruto looked around the room and saw two women sitting at the floor with wide eyed expression. Well, the other one was no older than 10 years old. Walking up to them, he knelt down and said.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Are you both alright?" asked the Blonde-haired boy.

Mikasa's mother snapped out of her stupor and looked at their savior and said "My name is Kireina Ackerman, and this is my daughter, Mikasa Ackerman. Thank you, young man for your help…" said the now known Kireina, before closing her eyes and crying her heart out, with Mikasa crying also. The stress and the loss of their Father/Husband now kicking in.

Naruto softened his look at them, before hugging both women and whispering comforting words to them, while rubbing their backs gently. He was surprised when his partner suddenly spoke

" **Naruto, I'm not sensing any chakra from them** " said the mightiest bijuu to his partner.

" _What do you mean you can't sense it?_ " asked Naruto through their link.

" **Like non-existent. They don't possess any chakra in them** " said Kurama.

" _What!? How can that be!?_ " asked Naruto.

" **I think I know what that bitch have done to us** " said Kurama.

" _What did she do?_ " asked Naruto again to his partner. Not liking this one bit.

" **I think she threw us into another dimension** " answered Kurama.

" _Could you repeat it again? I think I didn't hear you right_ " said Naruto.

" **Like I said, we not in the elemental nations anymore. We are on a different dimention.** " Said Kurama, before wincing in pain because of Naruto shouting " _WHAT!? THAT BITCH THREW US INTO ANOTHER DIMENSION!? HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO GET BACK!?_ "

" **I don't know Naruto, I don't know** " said Kurama/

Their conversation was cut when Naruto heard a person walked into the house. Acting quickly, Naruto let go of the two ladies and turn his heels around, drawing a two kunai knifes, one on each hand on a reverse grip, shielding the two women.

"Who are you!? Where's Kireina and Mikasa!? Did you kill Kireina's Husband!?" asked the man who suddenly entered the house.

Naruto was about to answer when Kireina spoke behind the Blonde-boy.

"Grisha? Is that you?" asked Kireina, before standing up, while holding Mikasa close.

"Kireina! Thank God you are alright! Are you hurt? Did this boy did anything to you?" asked the now named Grisha.

"I'm fine, we're fine. Thanks to this young man here" said Kireina, gesturing at the young blonde-man at her side.

"Do you know him?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto. Mr. Grisha here is our house doctor. He was actually coming here to check up on us when this happened" said Kireina sadly.

"Well in that case, it's nice to meet you" said Naruto, looking at Grisha.

"I'm sorry for my actions earlier. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Grisha Jaeger. It's nice to meet you - " Grisha trailed of before Naruto answered "It's Naruto, Naruto Uzumakit"

"Well Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice meet you. And thank you for helping Kireina and her daughter, Mikasa" said Grisha while smiling.

"It's nice to meet you as well Mr. Grisha" said Naruto, smiling as well at Grisha.

Their greetings were cut off when a boy, about the age of Mikasa run inside with a knife on his hands.

"What happened!? Where are they!?" asked the boy.

"Calm down, Eren. They are fine" said Grisha.

"Then who killed those men?" asked the now known Eren.

"That would be me" said Naruto, waving his hands at the boy.

"Who's that father?" asked Eren

"Ah, yes. Introductions. Naruto, this is my son, Eren Jaeger" said Grisha, motioning to his son.

"Hello, My name is Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you, Eren" said Naruto, holding out his hand for Eren to shake.

Eren stared for a moment, before slowly reaching for the hand and shaked it.

Nodding at each other, Grisha said suddenly "Now that's out of the way, let's go to our house. The authorities will be here any moment judging by Eren being present here" before looking at Kireina and Mikasa, saying "So, shall we go?"

Kireina nods, before walking forward. Mikasa on the otherhand didn't move. "What is it Mikasa?" asked her Mother.

"Will Naruto be staying also?..." asked Mikasa.

Grisha looked at Naruto, before saying "Do you want to come Naruto? I know it's late but your parents would be worried sick"

"It's okay Mr. Grisha. I don't have anyone else" said Naruto

Everyone widened their eyes, before Grisha said sadly "I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't know"

"It's okay. I've come into terms with it" said Naruto with a smile.

Grisha stared at Naruto for a minute, before saying "Very well, let's go then"

Both Grisha and Eren went out first. Naruto looked at Kireina and Mikasa, before he gestured them to walk with him.

Nodding to him, the three walked outside, before Mikasa suddenly hold Naruto's hand, which surprised Naruto. Nevertheless, he holds her hand as well, squeezing it reassuringly.

Joining with the two Jaegers, they lead them to town, to get some supplies, before going to their home, where they will know

* * *

 **And that's done! please do review! hope you like this! if you have any suggestions or questions, please pm me!**

 **thank you! see you guys later!**


	2. Origins and the Breach

**Wazzup guys! i'm back!**

 **Sooooo yeah just finished chapter 2 of kitsune no kōgeki, and it's pretty long than the first one.**

 **Annnnnnd that's why it took so long.**

 **Btw i'll continue this to chapter 3 because i'm feeling like it hahaha. but to those who are waiting for the new chapter of my other fic, don't worry, i'll be doing it bit by bit.**

 **For those who reviewed. Thank you! i'm overwhelmed on your support on this!**

 **As for the single pairing or Harem, i'm still giving it a thought. And as for the poll, it's still up until chapter 3 is done.**

 **now, for those who noticed Kireina. well i made up the name because Mikasa's mother was never named, i think? if you guys know it, please do tell.**

 **Now, onto chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto and Shingeki no Kyojin. they belong to their owners.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Origins and the Breach

Naruto and the others just arrived at the Jaegers house. Opening the door, Grisha let his guest in first, before entering himself. Placing his coat on the side, Grisha called for his wife.

"Carla! We're home! And we have guest!" shouted Grisha, alerting his wife.

Carla ran to the front door from the kitchen and from there, she saw her husband along with her son and guests.

"Oh, hello Kiriena, how are you? Where's your husband?" asked Carla, before she saw the expression on both her husband and Kiriena. She asked again "Did something happened?"

Grisha retold everything what he saw when he got to their residents. He gestured to Naruto and said "This young man, however. Was the one who saved Kireina and little Mikasa from a faith worse than death"

"Him? But he's only just a kid, Grisha" said Carla, not believing that the boy who's the one who saved them.

Hearing this, Grisha, on the other hand, frown at his wife, before saying, "Carla, be nice to the boy"

Carla flinched at her husband's frown, before looking at Naruto and bowed to him, saying "Forgive me, little one. I didn't mean to be so rude. It's just that it's hard to believe that you're the one who saved my dear friend and her daughter" said Carla

" **Tch. I'll show you who you're underestimating! Let me out kit and I'll show her our power!** " roared Kurama from his mindscape. But his partner ignored him.

Naruto just smiled at her, before saying, "It's okay. No harm done Mrs. Jaeger"

Carla smiled at him, before saying, "What's your name little one?"

Ignoring the little one comment. Naruto answered, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Ma'am"

"Wow, you sure have manners. Unlike someone here" said Carla, while giggling to herself. Along with Grisha and the others who caught on the jab.

"Hey!" said Eren, while pouting.

"I didn't say it was you" said Carla, now she was laughing on Eren's reaction.

Naruto smiled at the family bonding that the Jaeger's displaying ' _Such a happy family…_ ' thought Naruto.

Kireina and Mikasa just smiled sadly at the scene in front of them. Which Naruto caught and placed his hands on both Kireina and Mikasa's hand, squeezing them for assurance. Both Kireina and Mikasa smiled at the blonde kid for the comfort he's giving them.

Carla by this time, stopped her laughing and looked again to Naruto, before introducing herself "Now, my name is Carla Jaeger. I'm the wife of Grisha here, and the mother of Eren"

"I'm pleased to meet you Mrs. Carla" said Naruto.

Smiling at both of them, Grisha cough at his hand to gain their attention, before saying, "Now that we are acquainted, why not we move to the living room"

Nodding at his suggestion, Carla led their guests to the living room, and gestured them to seat on the couch and told them to make themselves comfortable.

Kireina and Mikasa sat on the middle and on the left side of the couch, while Naruto sat on the right side of the couch, besides Mikasa.

Grisha moved to the side of the room where his chair lay, and sit himself there. While his wife and son was seating on the dining chairs that was near the living room to listen on their conversation.

"So, are you guys comfortable?" asked Grisha, before the three people who are sitting at the couch, nods at him as their answer.

"Well, that's good" said Grisha, before looking at Kireina, saying, "Now Kireina, I know what happened earlier will not be easy for the both of you. But will you both be okay?" asked Grisha.

Pondering on Grisha's question. Kireina anwered, "We will do what we must Grisha. But if it's possible… could we stay here at your home for a few days? For us to grieve my late husband and Mikasa's father… and we are not ready also to return to our home, after what happened earlier"

Grisha was about to answer when Carla beat him to it. "It's fine Kireina, you and Mikasa can stay here as long as you want. Right dear?" said Carla.

Grisha smiled at his wife, before looking at Kireina and said, "Yes, that is fine. You may stay at our home Kireina"

Kireina and Mikasa smiled at Grisha, before Mikasa suddenly spoke, albeit more like a whisper. "What about Naruto? He doesn't have a home…"

Grisha looked at Naruto and said, "Well, Naruto. Would you like also to stay here?"

"Oh Mr. Grisha, it's fine. I don't want to be a bother" said Naruto

Grisha was about to spoke again when his wife suddenly said, "Wait, Naruto. Are you telling me you don't have anybody else? Let alone a place to call home?"

"To answer your question Mrs. Carla, yes. I'm an orphan. And yes, I don't have a place to stay. But it's fine really, I can manage" answered Naruto, before giving her his signature Fox like grin.

Carla gasped at this, and looked at her husband for confirmation. Which he nodded in sadness, before looking again to Naruto. "Oh my. I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't know" said Carla sadly.

Naruto gave her a sad smile, before saying, "It's fine Mrs. Carla, really. I've come into terms with it"

"No, it's not okay Naruto" said Carla, before standing from her seat and walked in front to Naruto. Kneeling down, Carla said to Naruto "would you like to stay here Naruto?"

Naruto was about to decline Carla, when Mikasa tugged on Naruto's sleeve. He looked at Mikasa and asked, "Yes, Mikasa? What is it?"

"Would you… like to stay with us?..." asked Mikasa shyly.

Smiling at her daughter's request, Kireina looked at Naruto and said, "Yes, Naruto, would you like to stay with us? We would be happy to have you with us"

Naruto was taken aback with this. No one has ever offered their home to him, more so to be with them like family.

' _I… I couldn't…_ ' thought Naruto, before his partner suddenly said, " **You should accept it Naruto. You earned your happiness, even if this isn't our home. You will not find someone like them in our dimension who is this kind** "

' _Wow Kurama, didn't know you have this kind of side to you. But, thank you buddy._ ' Said Naruto.

" **We're partners Naruto. You earned this from me** " said Kurama, giving his friend and partner a genuine smile.

Looking at Mikasa and Kireina, before looking again to Carla, Naruto said, "Forgive me Mrs. Carla, but I think I know where I would stay now"

Mikasa smiled at him, before hugging the blonde tightly, while her mom smiled at the scene in front of her. ' _They look so cute!_ ' thought Kireina.

Carla smiled at both Naruto and Mikasa, before saying "It's okay Naruto, but know that our house is always open to you. The three of you"

Naruto, Kireina, and Mikasa smiled at her, before they simultaneously answered, "Thank you"

Grisha was smiling at the four, before looking at his son that was fast asleep then looked at the clock to see that it is already late.

"Now that's settled, why don't we call it a night" said Grisha.

Looking at the clock, Carla said "He's right, why don't you three follow me, and I'll lead you to your room" before gesturing them to follow her upstairs.

The three of them nod, then followed Carla to their Guest room, where they are now getting ready to sleep.

After making sure that the three are comfortable, Carla bid them good night and left the room.

Naruto, was changing to one of Eren's spare shirt when Kireina suddenly said "Thank you, Naruto"

Naruto, heard her, before turning to face her, and said, "there's no need to thank me Mrs. Kireina, I was just doing what was right"

Smiling at him, Kireina nod at him, before climbing on the bed and lie down to rest.

Mikasa just got back from the bathroom, and here she found her new friend was readying himself for sleep. She approached him, and tapped his shoulder where he turned and said, "Yes, Mikasa?"

Mikasa looked the floor, unable to look at the blonde in the eye, before saying "Thank you, Naruto… for saving me and my mom…"

Naruto smiled at her, before walking up to her then proceeded to hold her chin and gently made her look up to him. "You are always welcome, Mikasa" said Naruto, before patting her on the head, which gained a slight tint of pink on her cheeks.

Mikasa then added "Can you be… my brother?..."

Naruto was surprised by the request yet again by Mikasa, before smiling at her widely, and said, "Yes, Mikasa. I would be happy to be your brother"

Mikasa beamed him a genuine smile, before hugging him again and said, "Thank you, Naruto…"

Naruto returned the hug, before letting go and bid her good night. Mikasa climbed on the bed, before lying next to her mother, closed her eyes and let sleep take her to dreamland.

Naruto smiled at the mother and daughter, muttering, "I will never let anything happen to the both of you, and the Jaeger's as well. I will always protect the both of you, even if I have to sacrifice my own life just to save you both. And that's a promise of a lifetime" before lying down on his futon, and letting sleep take him. Unknown to him, both Kireina and Mikasa were still awake, and heard everything he said. Which the both of them smiled before letting sleep take them as well.

* * *

After a week of staying at the Jaeger's. Naruto, Kireina, and Mikasa, returned to their home, where their new memory as a family will start.

Entering their home, they saw that the house was cleaned and the furniture's and the walls where fixed again after the previous week's tragic event.

Kireina was baffled that someone replaced and repaired her home. She was about to comment about it when Naruto suddenly spoke, "I took the liberty on cleaning the house and fixing damages that was left last week, if you don't mind" said Naruto.

Kireina was surprised, as well as Mikasa, before she asked, "When did you find the time to do all this?"

"When I was going out during the week" answered Naruto plainly.

"Oh, so that's what you were doing" said Kireina.

"Yeah, hehehe" said Naruto, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, let's get you settled in" said Kireina, before gesturing Naruto to follow him, where he was brought to one of the guest room available.

"Naruto, this will be your room from now on, my room is just at the end of the hallway, while Mikasa's room is just right across from yours" said Kireina.

"Okay, Mrs. Kireina. Thank you for this" said Naruto, while smiling.

* * *

Three months had passed and Naruto was happy in his new life. Naruto became close to Kireina and Mikasa, which the latter had grown attach to Naruto. Always at his side, and if he does something stupid, Mikasa would straighten him out.

Naruto would help Kireina in every way possible. From picking up fire wood, getting groceries, doing errands, and also being the new caretaker on the garden at the back of the house, which Kireina was very impressed on how Naruto took care of the plants.

Hey, a guy can have a hobby you know.

During this month also, Eren's father left the household that requires his medical expertise, which he would be away for an indefinite time. Naruto would frequently visits the Jaegers along with Mikasa, where they would hang out with Eren, which Naruto was introduced to his bestfriend, Armin Arlelt. Which Naruto befriended also. Armin is a blonde boy who is very timid, that reminds Naruto somewhat, when he was four years old. They also occasionally help Carla out on her daily chores in her house along with Eren and Armin, which the former's great dismay.

Also, during Naruto's free time. Specifically, late at night. Naruto would train in the woods, making sure that his body is in peak condition, and his control over his arsenal of Jutsu's as well.

Now, Naruto is seating at the bottom of a tree near his house, meditating, while Mikasa was sleeping, her head was on his lap, using it as a pillow. During in his meditation, Naruto was talking to his partner. Wondering if he should tell the truth to his new family.

' _Ughhh! Why is this so hard!_ ' said Naruto through the mind link.

" **It's relatively easy kit. Just you tell everything and demonstrate a little for them to believe** " said Kurama.

' _Easy for you to say! What if they hate me… What if they see me as a monster…_ ' said Naruto sadly.

" **Kit, the only monster in this world is those Titans** "

' _I know. But still…_ ' trailed of Naruto, before recalling the time where he first saw a Titan.

 _Flashback:_

 _Naruto was with Kireina and Mikasa. The three of them are heading into town and was heading to one that Naruto was really against. "School"._

 _"Do I really have to enter school, Mrs. Kireina?" asked Naruto._

 _"Yes, Naruto. Besides knowing how to read and write, you should know the dangers outside the walls as well" said Kireina._

 _"Why Mrs. Kireina? What's beyond the wall?" asked Naruto._

 _"Other than unexplored land, and the Ocean. Titans roam the land" answered Kireina._

 _"Titans? what are Titan's Mrs. Kireina?" asked again Naruto. Intrigued on this so-called Titans._

 _"They are human like monsters, Naruto. They range from 4 meters to 15 meters Titans. The walls that surrounds us, protects us from those monsters" said Kireina._

 _Naruto was silent after that, but in truth, he was speaking to his partner in their shared mind-link about it._

 _'What do you think this Titans look like Kurama?' asked Naruto_

 _" **I don't know kit, but I would like to know about it as well** " answered Kurama._

 _'I think we should scout the area outside during the night. What do you think?' said Naruto_

 _" **Let's do it** " said Kurama._

 ** _Night time:_**

 _Naruto snuck out from their house and ran into the forest. After sensing the forest to see if he's alone, Naruto changed into his Six Path Sage Mode, before levitating and flown into the sky and over the wall._

 _After some scouting, he senses a presence. A very large presence. Moving closer to the presence, he was greeted by a towering, human like giant._

 _Moving closer to the giant human, Naruto couldn't help himself but marvel at the sheer size of this human like giant._

 _"I don't know why they see them as a threat. These Titans look harmless" said Naruto._

 _Kurama palmed his face, before saying " **You had to say it, idiot** "_

 _"What?" asked Naruto, before the giant noticed him and slowly walked up to him._

 _"Okay, what's happening?" said Naruto, before unconsciously moving backward after each step the giant took._

 _Reaching in front of Naruto, the Titan reached for Naruto, which the latter didn't like what was happening. Thinking quickly, Naruto backed flip away to avoid the titans grasp and made a bee-line for the walls. looking back, he saw the titan was hot on his tail and was gaining on him._

 _Sighing to himself, there was only one way to get out on this situation._

 _Stopping in his tracks, Naruto charged a **Big Ball Rasengan** , before turning on his heels, and jumping in mid-air, slamming the Big Ball Rasengan on the gut of the Titan, pushing it back and making a giant hole in its stomach._

 _Dropping on the ground, Naruto released a tired sigh, before walking off to the Walls._

 _"Well that was anti-climactic" said Naruto, before he suddenly heard a hissing sound._

 _Looking back at the titan, Naruto saw that its stomach was regenerating, like the kind where he regenerated. "What the hell!?" said Naruto._

 _" **Kit, you should get out of here. We don't know what we are dealing with** " said Kurama._

 _Naruto was about to retort at him, when he saw that the titan was getting up. Changing into his Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto levitated off the ground and shot up into the air and flown back to his house._

 _"Kurama, I think I know now why they fear them" said Naruto, looking at the approaching house in the distance._

 _" **No shit Naruto** " said Kurama_

 _End Flashback:_

Naruto shuddered at the memory. Unknown to him, Mikasa felt the shudder and woke her up. Rubbing her eyes, she saw that Naruto was deep in thought but looking a little pale.

"Naruto, are you alright?" asked Mikasa, touching his forehead, to see if he has a fever or something.

Naruto snapped out of his mussing and looked at Mikasa, before saying "Oh, I'm sorry I woke you up Mikasa, did you sleep well?"

Mikasa smiled at her adoptive brother, before saying, "Yes Naruto"

Naruto smiled at her, before thinking ' _Fuck it. let's do this_ '

"Mikasa, let's go home. It's getting late, and we don't want your mom to worry about us" said Naruto, before picking Mikasa up, bridal style, and heads for their home. To which the latter, couldn't help but blush at the sudden contact of her brother.

Arriving at their home, Naruto called for Mikasa's mom. "Kireina-chan we're home!"

Looking over from the kitchen, Kireina said "Oh, welcome home you two. Come, and seat here. Dinner's about to be ready"

Both shouted in unison "Okay!" before moving to the kitchen, where the dining table was placed.

After eating dinner, Naruto suddenly spoke, "Kireina-chan, Mikasa-chan, can I both talk to you at the living room?" asked Naruto

" **Oh, this will be good** " said Kurama, before making himself comfortable for the scene that was about to happen.

Both mother and daughter raised their eyebrows, before Kireina said, "Okay dear. Let's go" the family of three moved to the living room, where the mother and daughter sat at the couch, while Naruto was standing in front of them.

"Now, what is it sweetie? What's the matter?" asked Kireina.

"I… have something to tell you both" said Naruto, closing his eyes.

"What is it?" asked Mikasa, which her mother nodded.

' _Here goes nothing…_ ' thought Naruto, before taking a deep breath and let out "I'm not from here"

Kireina and Mikasa blinked, before the former said, "What's seems to be the problem then?"

"You don't understand, I'm not from "Here" like on this dimension" said Naruto.

Both Kireina and Mikasa was giving him deadpanned looks, which Naruto sighs, before saying "Do you remember the time where I saved you both" asked Naruto, which both of them nodded.

"Do you remember the last thing I did to the last remaining guy that threatened to use you two?" asked again Naruto.

Both Kireina and Mikasa were deep in thought before something clicked to Kireina.

"You held some kind blue sphere on your hand…" said Kireina.

Naruto gave her a sad smile, before saying, "Yes"

Mikasa was confused, before asking, "Blue sphere?" upon hearin this, Naruto looked at Mikasa, before extending his hand and opening his palm where he channeled his chakra to create a Rasengan for everyone to see.

"This is what I call, a Rasengan. It was my father's original Jutsu, passed down to me" said Naruto, before they gained a look of confusion on their face. Sighing to himself, Naruto told his whole life story to the mother and daughter. From the day he was born, up to where he was now. As well as he was actually 17 years old in mind in a shrimp of a 13-year-old body. Safe to say, they were crying right now because of what Naruto have witnessed and felt before coming here at their dimension.

"And that's it. I will understand if you two would hate me… and I'm sorry for not – ughh!" said Naruto, before he was suddenly tackled by the two to the ground, who was crying on his chest.

"Uhmm, I don't understand…" said Naruto, not knowing what to do at this point.

"Idiot… even if you're not from around here… or in this dimension you speak off… you're still my beloved brother, Naruto. And nothing will change that… I'll won't trade anything for it…" said Mikasa, in between sobs.

"Like my daughter have said… We would still love you Naruto… You are now part of this family…" said Kireina, in between sobs as well.

Naruto was now crying also, happy that they accepted him, even if he's an anomaly here in this dimension. Hugging the both of them tightly, Naruto said, "For what is worth… I'm grateful that I saved you two… and thank you for everything" said Naruto, which the two hugged him tightly also, before Mikasa said, "You did actually promise to protect us, you know…"

Naruto chuckled for a bit, before saying "I did" smiling at them, before adding "I will always protect you. The both of you. Till my dying breath" both mother and daughter blushed at his declaration. Feeling safe in his arms and knowing his promises are always fulfilled, and never been broken.

The trio, held each other for some time, before Naruto picked them up via clone. The original held Mikasa in his arms, and brought them in their own rooms, before bidding them good night. Entering his room, Naruto couldn't help but smile. Happy that it all went well. Finally backed at his bed, he let himself relax and finally, let sleep take him.

* * *

A month had passed since the day he finally told his family of his origins. During this month, Mikasa grew more close to the blonde, as well as her mother. Both seeing him more as a part of their small family. Mikasa was starting to have feelings for the blonde, but the said blonde is dense as fuck, thus, couldn't feel it. But Naruto is starting to mellow out, thanks to the help of Kurama. Kireina on the other hand, was looking at the blonde, more of an adult, and less like a teenager. Why? because Naruto was the one who is technically doing all the work a husband would do, but sometimes, he would act like his age, when he feels like it. Pranking Eren and Armin, or just chilling out with them. Safe to say, Kireina is starting to see him on a different perspective.

Speaking of chilling out, Naruto was with Mikasa, along with Eren and Armin, in which the latter had just been saved by Naruto and Mikasa by some bullies in an alleyway. The four friends were resting and talking on some hill under a large tree, overlooking the district of Shiganshina.

"Damn! Did you see the look of their faces when saw me and run? Hahahaha!" said Eren, which both Naruto and Mikasa sweat dropped at his boasting.

Speaking of the two, Naruto sat at the base of the tree, leaning in to it. While Mikasa was beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure they ran because they saw both Naruto _and_ Mikasa approaching us" said Armin, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

And with good reason to! Mikasa was protective to them, more so with Naruto. But when it comes to bullies. Pray tell that you don't come across Naruto when you bully someone. And if he does?

Well, pray that your face is intact and body still movable after the beating he would give you.

"What? Them? Pfft. It was surely me!" said Eren, standing up and with the afternoon sun shining down on him.

Naruto face palm no jutsu his face. Hard. While Mikasa was giving him a deadpanned stare.

Armin, on the other hand. Slumped his shoulders and released a tired sigh, before shaking his head on his best friend's antics.

" **He reminds me of you Kit. HAHAHAHAHAHA!** " roared Kurama at his mindscape, his laugh echoing through it, while rolling around.

' _Fuck you, Kurama. Fuck you_ ' answered Naruto, a tick mark appeard on his head.

" **Awwwww, I love you too** " said Kurama smugly.

Naruto ignored his partner for now, vowing to take revenge later when he got the time.

Inhaling some air, then releasing it. Relaxing his body to release the frustration, caused by his 9-tailed friend. Naruto cough on his hand, not gaining their attention. Naruto sigh, before saying.

"You know, I'm thinking of joining the military, one of these days"

Now that silence them.

The two boys have different reactions. Armin was sporting a surprised look on his face, while Eren was having stars in his eyes, looking at the blonde with admiration.

Mikasa on the other hand…

Mikasa shot out of her seating position, then proceeded on holding her adoptive blond brother on his collar, and leaning her face near his, before saying, "You want to do what!?"

Naruto smiled at her, before holding her hand and squeezing it for assurance, then he said, "I want to join the military, Mikasa. More specifically, the Survey Corps"

Mikasa looked down, enough that her hair shadowed her eyes, before whispering, "Why…"

Naruto looked at Eren and Armin, which the both them were busy discussing something. Sighing in relief, Naruto whispered to Mikasa, "I am needed out there Mikasa"

Mikasa suddenly kneeled in front of him, and her eyes still shadowed by her hair. Then tears, trailed down her beautiful cheeks.

Naruto hugged his sister tightly, which Mikasa returned as well. Holding him like a life line.

"What if you… you…" Mikasa said in between sobs. She couldn't complete her sentence. Not wanting to complete it subconsciously.

Naruto released his hold of her, but not Mikasa. before Putting a hand on her cheek, wiping the tears off her eye using his thumb.

"I will not die Mikasa. I have a promise to you and your mother, remember?" said Naruto, still wiping the tears off her face.

"How can you make sure?..." asked Mikasa, tightening his grip on Naruto.

"How about this" said Naruto, before prying Mikasa off of him gently, before adding, "Close your eyes for a moment Mikasa, and hold out your hands" said Naruto, before seeing her tilt her head to the side cutely, thinking that it was an odd request. But she closed her eyes and opened her hands none the less, complying with his request.

Reaching inside his pocket, Naruto lifted something off, before he placed it on Mikasa's hands.

Feeling something on her hands, she opened her eyes and looked down, before seeing a worn-out band of blue cloth with a dented metal plate that was engraved with some kind of leaf?

"What's this Naruto?" asked Mikasa, looking at the cloth with a metal plate.

"It's my very first forehead protector, Mikasa. It was given to me by my sensei when I was thirteen. Well, the first time I was thirteen that is" said Naruto, eyeing his forehead protector. The last piece that connects him to his home.

Looking back back to her, he said "I want you to have it. Being that's the last piece that reminds me of my home. Now, it will remind you of me when I'm not here besides you" before picking it up, moving close to Mikasa, and tying it up at her neck.

Stepping back, he couldn't help but smile at her, before saying, "There, it suites you, Mikasa"

Mikasa eyed the forehead protector that was sitting at her neck. Touching the metal plate, Mikasa couldn't help but smile at it, before looking at her beloved brother, saying "Thank you, Naruto" then she tackled the blonde to the ground, hugging him.

Naruto smiled at his little sister, before returning the hug. They stayed like that for a minute before...

 ***BOOOOOOM***

Startled by the sudden light and an explosion, Naruto picked up his sister, before looking at the spot where the explosion took place.

Naruto was scanning wall for any breaches, before his partner suddenly said, " **Naruto! Look at the top of the wall!** "

Naruto followed what his partner had said, before his eyes widen in shock.

He was looking at giant… hand…

A hand that was gripping the top wall…

What comes next shocked him to the core.

A head. A Titan's head. A big. Fucking. Giant. Titan's. Head.

" **Well… that was unexpected…** " said Kurama, looking at the same thing that was his partner was seeing.

' _No shit_ ' thought Naruto, before Narrowing his eyes when he saw the Titan was moving.

"Oi, oi, oi, what the hell is it doing" said Naruto, holding Mikasa tightly in his arms, before everything went silent.

Then the unthinkable happened.

The bottom part of the wall exploded. Like something plowed through the wall. Sending giant debris all over the shiganshina.

Turning around to shield Mikasa from any debris that may come their way, Naruto held her tight, before looking back at the wall, and there he saw it.

A massive hole was now part of the wall, and through the wall, he saw that the Titans are coming their way.

Looking around, his eyes widen like dinner plates.

The shinganshina district is in turmoil. Debris scattered everywhere. Houses destroyed. Broken bodies littered everywhere. Then he remembered.

"Shit! Kireina-chan!" said Naruto, before looking at his two friends, saying, "Eren! Armin! Go back to your houses and get your parents. MOVE!" shouted Naruto with authority. Which the three of them was surprised at hearing him first time like this.

nodding at him, the two boys ran to their houses, before Naruto turned to his sister, and said, "Mikasa, let's go to your mom"

"Right, let's go!" said Mikasa, before she was dragged by Naruto to their home.

Moving through the streets, Naruto couldn't shake the feeling of somethings going to happen.

And it's bad.

" **Naruto, I suggest you pick up the pace. I'm sensing more and more Titans are entering the city** " said Kurama

' _Right. Thanks buddy for the heads up_ ' thought Naruto.

Going through the market, Naruto picked Mikasa up bridal style, before running at full speed. Intent on reaching their home. Fast.

As they saw their home still intact, Naruto released a grateful sigh, before running through the door, and shouted, "Kireina-chan! Where are you!?"

He waited a minute, before he heard Kireina saying "I'm at the kitchen!"

Moving through the kitchen, he saw Kireina was packing food, before he said, "Come on, Kireina-chan, let's go. Leave it. We'll find a way to get food when it's safe"

Kireina looked at him, before saying "But - " she was cut off by Naruto, saying "No buts, Kireina. Let's go" Naruto said. The tone of his voice held no more room to argue. Held authority. and Kireina couldn't help but sport a feint tint of pink on her cheeks. Finding the blonde more of man than a boy. Which technically, he is an adult.

Holding her hand, Naruto led the two out of the house, and back to the city, where they will go to the ferries and carry them to the next district.

Entering the city, Naruto led them through the streets and was about to run to the ferries, before he saw Armin running with Hannes. From the looks of them, they were in a hurry and Armin's face held shock and horror.

Stopping in his tracks, he made a bee-line to the right before running again.

"Naruto, the ferries are that way!" said Kireina

"I know Kireina-chan, but I saw Armin and Hannes heading for the Jaegers. Judging from Armin's face, it's not good"

Kireina went silent after that. Afraid what she will see when they get there.

Rounding from the corner, their eyes widen when they saw the Jaegers house was destroyed. Moving closer, they saw Eren, Armin, and Hannes, and it seems they were trying to lift something up.

A gasp was released by Kireina. A look of shock was etched on Mikasa's face. While Naruto's eyes were wide as dinner plates.

When they got there. They saw Carla was pinned to the ground by the debris of the house that was once standing.

Naruto was about to help them, when the earth rumbled beneath their feet.

The world around them moved in slow motion.

The rumbling became louder and louder every passing moment.

Looking at where it was coming from, everyone's eyes looked at the back of the house, where smoke covered the streets.

In the smoke, a silhouette of a Titan was approaching.

They were about to scramble and help Carla when suddenly…

"Hannes! take the children and go!" said Carla to Hannes.

"No! I'll won't go! I'll save you!" said Hannes, before he looked at the smoke covered silhouette. The smoke parted and out came the Titan. Hannes widened his eyes and loses his nerve at the frightening sight of the Titan.

Nodding dumbly at her, he grabbed Eren and Armin and flung them at his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, before turning on his heels and ran away. Seeing Naruto, along with Kireina and Mikasa, he grabbed Kireina's other hand and pulled her with her, along with Naruto and Mikasa.

"I love you, Eren! Live! Live for me!" shouted Carla

…

Looking at their retreating forms, Carla whispered "Please… don't go…" before letting a single tear ran down her cheeks, and covering her mouth with her only free hand.

…

…

Time seemed to slow down.

…

…

"No…" whispered Naruto.

" **Naruto…** " said Kurama through the mindscape.

Mikasa heard him, and said "Naruto?"

"No more…" said Naruto, before he pried of his hand from Mikasa, and stopped on his tracks.

The group stopped also and looked at him, before they saw him turned around and walked back slowly to Carla.

Naruto closed his eyes before muttering "I won't…"

…

His speed increased.

…

"Let…"

…

Faster...

…

"You…"

…

The Titan reached rummage through the wreckage, before getting to Carla and grabbed her with its hands, slowly pulling her towards it.

…

"TOUCH HER!" shouted Naruto, opening his eyes, revealing a toad like iris with a slit in the middle, making it look like a cross. Before golden flames surrounds him, and Naruto disappeared in front everyone.

Then the unimaginable happened.

The Titan was sent flying backward, and Naruto was levitating in mid-air, golden flames hugged his figure, and holding Carla in his arms.

Naruto looked where the Titan landed, before looking at Carla.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto.

Carla opened her eyes, and saw that she was floating in mid-air. Realizing she was being held by someone, she tilted her head to the side and her eyes widen, before saying "N-Naruto? I-Is that Y-You?"

"The one and only Carla-chan" said Naruto, before levitating back down at ground level and putting Carla down gently on the ground.

Looking at her state, Naruto frowns, before looking at her and said, "Carla-chan, please lie down for a minute"

Complying to his request, Carla lied down on the grown, but she winced in pain. Adrenaline leaving her body.

"I-I can't feel my l-legs" said Carla

"It's because it was crushed by the heavy beams that pinned you back there" said Naruto, before closing his eyes and flaring his chakra.

"W-what are y-you d-doing?" asked Carla, feeling the pain getting worse every passing minute.

"I'm going to heal you Carla-chan. Now hold still please" said Naruto, placing his hands on Carla's legs, before opening his eyes, and said "Onmyō Rirīsu: Iyashi"

Naruto's hand glowed bright gold, before Carla felt warm and the pain suddenly vanished. After a minute, the light died down, and Naruto stood up. Carla looked up and stared at his form, before his golden cloak disappeared and his eyes returned to its cerulean blue.

Offering a hand, Naruto said, "Come on, Carla-chan. Let's go back to the others."

Carla looked down, before saying "But my legs…"

"What about them?" asked Naruto, tilting his head to the side.

Blinking owlishly at the blonde, Carla tried to move her legs, and to her surprise.

They moved!

Accepting the offered hand, Naruto was about to pull Carla up when he was suddenly jerked towards her and she hugged him tightly, muttering "Thank you…" over and over again like a mantra, while crying on his shoulders.

Hugging her as well, and rubbing her back comfortingly, Naruto whispered to her "Shhh it's okay Carla, don't cry. I'm here. I'll won't let anything hurt you anymore"

Hearing this, Carla hugged Naruto more tightly. Holding him like a life line, and crying more on him.

 **Back with the group:**

Everybody got a gobsmack expression plastered on their faces. More so with the boys.

"Uhmm Eren…" asked Armin.

"Yeah?..." answered Eren.

"Was that?..."

"Yes. I think?..."

"Are we dreaming?..." asked again Armin.

"No, Armin, we are not dreaming…" answered Eren.

"Then…"

"Then what?" asked Eren

"Your Mom…" trailed off Armin, before Eren's mind was going a mile-a-minute, then it hit him.

"My mom…" said Eren, before walking back to where his mother was.

"My mom…" he was now gaining speed.

"MOM!" Eren ran from them, before Armin ran after him.

Hannes was just standing there. He looked at where Naruto and Carla was. Then looked at the empty bottle of liquor that was on near his feet. Then back at Naruto and Carla. Then again at the bottle, before he said, "I should stop drinking this shit" he looked back at Naruto and Carla, then walked to them, albeit slowly.

Mikasa and Kireina on the other hand were having their eyes wide, and mouth agape.

They know their adoptive son/brother was powerful, but not this kind of powerful.

He was like a god back there, walking amongst men. His aura was soothing, warm, and inviting. Yet powerful.

They both looked at Naruto, and both couldn't stop their smiles forming on their lips.

Walking slowly to them, both remembered his promise to them. And now they 100% believe him. That he will protect them no matter what, even if it kills him.

-end-

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Again sorry if this is late, i thought i would make this short, but it came out long, sooo tadaaa.**

 **I hope you like this chapter guys! and please, do review!**

 **poll is still going soo vote vote vote!**

 **buttttt as you can see here. i'm setting it up for a harem, but again, if its a single pairing, i'll see what i can do!**

 **next chapter**

 **Armored titan vs Naruto**

 **i'll finish chapter 3 then i'll comeback to my other fic.**

 **See you guys later!**


	3. Sage vs Titan

**Sup guys, i'm back!**

 **First of, I apologize for updating late, took a week off of writing, in favor of rest and other things that needed my attention.**

 **Secondly, now that school is back and i'll do my best to get my fics back up to running again.**

 **Now, for scheduling of posting my fics. I aim on posting every saturday or sunday. And that's in Philippine Standard Time. soo if you're in, let's say, in the US. it will be up on friday by or by saturday, depending on what time i post it. (mostly after midnight).**

 **Btw, I'm trying to blend some comedy into this, tell me if it's good or no.**

 **And for poll i posted, it's already decided...**

 **Harem baby!**

 **i'll do my best to make it as reasonable and less cliche as possible. And for those who complains about his denseness, I feel you Bro's, I feel you, and it's already fixed so no worries there. Oh, and no more _One look and your in love_ kind of shit. Honestly, that's load of BS right there. I mean come on. Who falls in love just by seeing him/her for the first time? what's this, Disney? (Btw, Elsa in Frozen just broke that mentality) It's well and cute and all but not in this fic.**

 **As for the one's who want's single pairing, i'm sorry but Harem prevails. Now, if you don't want to read this fic anymore, you're free to do so. But i'll do my best to make it reasonable as possible.**

 **Now for the Reviews!**

 **BBwulf: Thanks for pointing it out to me, I'm doing my best in correcting my grammar. Still, thanks my man! Glad you like it!**

 **Light 'Kira' Yagami: Thank you! and yes he will be OP and forever be OP. It's Naruto for crying out loud.**

 **rlezaruggiero00: Thank you! Oh I plan on finishing this and my other fanfic. Ain't going to stop.**

 **Fer Namikaze: Thank you! I like Carla, and for me, it was a waste when she died in the anime. I know, but i'll only use it as a last resort and if he's really pissed. Don't worry, I got it covered. hehehe.**

 **Toile grant: Thank you! and thank you also for the vote!**

 **Gundam Meister Uzumaki: Don't worry bro, i'm in the process of doing it. i'll finish it up next week.**

 **Desdelor97: Thank you! Glad you like this!**

 **Fanwriter: You got it!**

 **manticore-gurl071134: Thank you! Let's see about that hehehe.**

 **Thor94: Thank you! Yes, but he will fully reveal himself when the time comes. As for the military, they will try to subdue, control or kill him when they learned about his powers. Keyword "Control". I'll leave it to your colorful *cough Sadistic cough* imagination when that happened.**

 **.jker: Thank you!**

 **R-king 93: Thank you! like i said, i like Carla, and i have plans for her.**

 **Banjo the fox: Thank you! Well he's in somewhat incognito mode for now. But in time, he'll reveal his full power, but just a taste of it.**

 **Bonkey1996: Oh, you'll like it when i used that on Naruto. hehehehe.**

 **Now's that out of the way, Let's start!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **LoDsIx: Yo Naruto. Will you do the honors?**

 **Naruto: Why me? Why Don't you do it you lazy teme**

 **LoDsIx: Oi. Last time I was the one who did this. Besides, i'm reading a fic here.**

 **Naruto: Fine, you better treat me some Ramen.**

 **LoDsIx: Sure, Whatever**

 **Naruto: LoDsIx doesn't own Naruto or Shingeki no Kyojin. it belongs to their creators.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sage Vs Titan

Naruto was still hugging Carla when everybody gathered around him.

"Naruto! Mom!" Eren shouted, running at them, before tackling both of them to the ground, the latter was so happy about it.

"Eren, I'm okay…" said Carla in between sobs.

"I'm sorry mom… I'm sorry…" said Eren, holding Carla like a life line.

Naruto stood up and looked at the scene with a smile.

" **Well done Kit** " said Kurama through their mind link.

' _I made a promise, didn't I?_ ' answered Naruto, before shifting his gaze to Armin and the others.

"Hey guys, what's up?" said Naruto, before he saw them staring at him.

"Uhh guys? Is there something on my face?" asked Naruto, tilting his head sideways.

Minutes have passed and none was still talking to him.

" **Kit, I think you broke them from your stunt earlier** " said Kurama, sweat dropping from the scene in front of him.

' _Oh, shut up Kurama_ ' answered Naruto through their mindlink.

Shaking from his stupor, Armin suddenly grabbed Naruto on his shoulder and shakes him vigorously. If anyone was watching it, you could see Naruto is all but a blur from the way Armin was shaking him.

"How did you do that Naruto!?" asked Armin, still shaking Naruto.

Armin suddenly felt the temperature around him drop tremendously and a feeling of dread was creeping on his spine. Still shaking the blonde, Armin slowly turned his head to where the feeling was coming from and what he saw scarred him for the rest of his life.

He saw Mikasa was standing beside him and leaking a black miasma from her back, and when he looked at her face, he could only see yellow eyes that was starring directly through his very soul.

"Say Armin, would you please stop shaking my brother. He's already sick from what you are doing" said Mikasa darkly. Promising pain and suffering judging from her tone.

Hearing this, everyone took a step back and simultaneously prayed to any god that Armin would live through this.

Stopping his shaking of the blonde, he looked at Naruto and saw that his eyes changed from his cerulean blue eyes into swirly ones, and from his mouth, was leaking saliva.

Armin widen his eyes and slowly removed his hands from Naruto's shoulders and moved away slowly, giving her space.

Once he's away, the miasma returned to wherever it came from, and Mikasa was back to herself. Looking at armin, she smiled at him and said, "Thank you"

Everyone sweat dropped at her, even her own mother.

' _I swear, she is over protective of Naruto_ ' thought Kireina, before smiling at her daughter and adoptive son.

' _What was that all about?_ ' the collective thought of Eren, Carla, Hannes, and Armin.

Moving closer to her brother, Mikasa poke Naruto on his cheek and said, "Naruto, are you okay? Do you hear me?"

Naruto regain his consciousness back and looked around for a moment.

"Ughh what the hell happened" said Naruto, rubbing his head.

Looking around, he saw his sister looking at him and he said, "Hey Mikasa"

Mikasa smiled at him, before she stood up and moved at his side. Offering a hand to her brother, Natuto accepted it before he stood up and looked to the others.

"I guess you all have questions" said Naruto sheepishly.

"Gee, you think?" said Hannes, before adding "You sure what I saw was just my imagination formed because of my drinking?" asked Hannes

Everyone sweat dropped at him, before Naruto answered "Nope. It's all real"

"…Okay" said Hannes.

Looking at everyone, he said "Jokes aside. I will explain everything when we get to safety. Right now we head for the boats that will take us to the next district. So, come on, let's go" before grabbing Mikasa's hand and Kireina, and motioned everyone to follow him.

Moving through the city, the group of seven fortunately, didn't encounter any titans. Entering the inner gate where the boats were located, they saw there was only one boat left and many people are trying to get on it.

Moving closer to the crowd, they heard;

"Please! Let us through!"

"We don't want to die!"

"Take my children! Please, just take my children!"

"Forgive us, but there's no more space. Please wait for the next boat to arrive"

"Please step back. We don't want to shoot you!"

Naruto held Mikasa and Kireina's hand tightly. Looking at a vacant spot, Naruto found a bench and guided the group there to rest for a bit.

"What now? They're not letting people in" asked Armin.

"Maybe you can get us in there Hanne-san?" asked Carla.

"I don't know, but I'll try to persuade them" answered Hannes.

"If we wait for the other boat, there's no telling if the titans will breach the gate" said Kireina.

During this, Naruto silent, but he was really racking his brain on finding a way to get them aboard the ship. He was brought of his thoughts when his partner spoke.

" **Why not use your shadow clones and carry them to the ship** " said Kurama.

Naruto blinked once, twice, then said, ' _… Oh yeah… Thanks Kurama…_ '

" **Idiot** " said Kurama, before going back to his nap.

Naruto ignored his partner's reply, before he stood up and said, "Guy's I have a solution"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, then Armin said, "What is it, Naruto?"

Naruto Grinned at Armin, before saying, "This. **_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_**!" White smoke covered the group, before it dissipated and showed five, identical Naruto's.

"What the hell!? They're six of you!?" said Hannes.

"They're called clones. Shadow clones, to be exact. And yes, they are real if anyone is going to ask" said Naruto, looking at Armin who is about to ask a question.

"They can also think for themselves. Right guys?" asked the real Naruto to his clones.

"Yup boss" Clone #1 said, giving them his foxy-grin.

"uh-huh" Clone #4 said, while giving them a thumb up.

"Hn" Clone #5 said, crossing it's arm on its chest, while closing its eyes.

The real Naruto looked at the last clone who grunted like a certain Uchiha. Raising an eyebrow at it, Naruto thought ' _hmmm, didn't know the Teme rubbed on me that much_ '

 **Back at the Naruto's dimention:**

Sasuke Uchiha was walking to kami knows where. When suddenly, he stopped on his tracks and said, "I sense a disturbance"

He looked around before saying, "Someone has perfected my grunt"

Closing his eyes, Sasuke continued his walk before adding, "Whoever you are, you better put it into good use"

 **Back with Naruto and the others:**

"Now the good thing is that, whatever my clones learned, will transfer back to me, or in vice-versa. However, the downside to this is, if they dispel at the same time in greater numbers, my brain wouldn't handle the knowledge transfer and it will literally cause me brain damage. And also, if the clone dies, let's say a titan got to it and took a bite out of it. I'll feel it" said Naruto, which Mikasa was giving him the look. The look that says, 'I'll talk to you later' look.

"And how do you propose we get to the ship?" asked Hannes.

"Just trust me, Hannes-san. I got this" said Naruto, before looking at his clones and he added "Okay guys, you know what to do. Go get your passengers"

"Yes boss!" answered the clones, before one by one, the clones picked up the members of the group.

Looking at the group, Naruto saw the clones are ready and are waiting for him. Shifting his gaze to Mikasa, Naruto said, "Are you ready?"

Mikasa looked at Naruto, and she smiled, before nodding at him.

Naruto was about to carry Mikasa when suddenly…

 ***BOOOOOM***

looking where the sound came from, Naruto saw a Titan who looked like its muscles was made with metal, plowed through the gate and opened a hole for the Titans to enter.

"What the hell!?" said Naruto

Mikasa grabbed onto Naruto's arm, while the clones readied their stances.

Looking at where the boat was, Naruto saw the people were panicking, along with the garrison forces. The boat on the other hand, was about to leave port. Looking back at the destroyed gate, Naruto saw pass the destroyed gate that the Titans are coming their way.

Steeling his gaze on the Armored Titan, Naruto said without looking at Mikasa, "Mikasa, I want you to do something for me"

"Huh?"

Reaching into his pouch, Naruto pulled out a tri-pronged kunai and gave it to Mikasa.

"What's this, Naruto?" asked Mikasa.

"I want you to hold it for me, Mikasa. When you get to the other side, stab it on the ground and I'll come to you. But please make sure that there's no one around" said Naruto, before making another clone.

"What do you mean when we get-" Mikasa didn't get to finish he sentence when the clone suddenly picked her up and the real Naruto looked at the clone before he nodded at it, and the clone, along with the other clones ran to the boat.

"Naruto! What are you doing!?" shouted Mikasa.

"Oi, oi, oi! Naruto! Come on!" shouted Eren.

"Naruto Uzumaki! I wan't you back here this instant!" shouted Kireina.

Naruto just smiled at them, giving them a two-finger salute, before turning on his heels and walking to the armored titan.

"NARUTO! PLEASE COMEBACK!" shouted Mikasa again, crying her heart out, and clutching on the kunai like a life line. Before murmuring, "Please… don't die…"

* * *

Naruto was walking to the Armored Titan, who was fighting the garrison forces. While walking, Naruto and Kurama was having a conversation.

" **You and your Hero complex** " said Kurama.

' _What? You know it's in my blood_ ' answered Naruto.

" **Tch, if I were you, I should have let those meat bags deal with that Titan** "

' _They won't last long. And besides, I'm buying time for the last ship to get here so that the remaining people could escape_ '

" **Have it your way** " said Kurama, before adding, " **You know, your sister -** "

' _I know Kurama. And I too, feel the same way. And I'll do whatever it takes to protect her_ ' said Naruto, before activating his seal on his right arm.

Smoke filled his vision, before he swung something to clear the smoke out and rested it on his shoulder.

The thing that was resting on his shoulder was Zabuza's sword. The Kubikiribōchō.

Naruto was about to begin his attack when Kurama suddenly said.

" **Use a henge to hide your identity. Wouldn't want anyone finding out a 13-year old took down a Titan** "

' _Oh... why didn't I think of that_ '

" **Idiot** "

' _Fuck you_ '

" **And I love you too, Kit** "

Naruto ignored his partner for now, before hengeing himself to look like he was an adult, wearing kitsune mask, black shirt, black pants, and black boots.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto closed his eyes and channeled Nature Energy before entering Sage mode. Feeling the Nature Energy entered his system, Naruto Opened his eyes, and his cerulean blue eyes was replaced with an orange color with a bar like pupil with a slit in the middle, resembling it like a cross, with orange pigmentation around his eyes.

Dropping into a two-hand stance, Naruto brought the sword in reverse, before running at full speed, heading for the Armored Titan. Rushing the titan, Naruto charge at full speed, before jumping with such force, the ground where he stood broke apart. The armored titan was busy dealing with the garrison forces that was attacking him when suddenly, a black blur shoulder tackle it, and launch it back several meters.

Regaining its bearing, the armored titan looked at the spot where it was hit, and saw that there was a crack in its armor. Looking forward, he saw that there was a human, clad in black clothing, and appears to be wearing a kitsune mask. Looking more closely, it saw a giant sword that was resting on the human's shoulder.

"Woah! Who's that!? Did you see what he did!?" said one of the garrison soldier.

"How is that even possible!?"

"Whoever he is, I hope he kills that titan!"

Ignoring what the soldiers were saying, Naruto suddenly said, "Everybody, get out of here. I'll hold it off as long as I can. Evacuate the people to the remaining boat. Go!"

The soldiers didn't argue and complied to his request.

Seeing that the soldiers have moved out to help the civilians, Naruto looked back at the Armored Titan, who was currently looking at him intently. Smirking under his mask, Naruto brought back again kubikiribōchō in a reverse two-hand grip on his side, before moving at such speed, he literally disappeared where he stood, and where he stood, was reduced to rubble due to the force Naruto exerted. Appearing in front of the armored titan, Naruto swipe upward kubikiribōchō. Before his attack connected, the Armored Titan raised its right arm to shield from the sword strike, but to its surprised, if it can feel that way that is. Its arm was severed from its hand to its forearm. Stumbling back, the Armored Titan looked to its steaming arm, which was regenerating parts of his forearm, then looked backed at Naruto.

Dropping to the ground, Naruto looked up at the Armored, before cracking his neck and raised his hand, gesturing the titan to come at him.

Releasing hot steam from its mouth, the Armored Titan sprinted forward to Naruto. Where the latter, just stood there in his two-handed weapon stance. Nearing its target, the Armored Titan reeled in its other hand and was about to release its punch, when his reeled arm suddenly dropped to the ground. Stopping on its track, the Armored Titan looked to its severed arm, then to Naruto, which was not there anymore. Looking around, it spotted Naruto where the Armored Titan used to be. Looking both at its healing arm and forearm, the Armored Titan shift its gaze to Naruto again, before taking a step back.

Seeing the Armored Titan was taking a step back, Naruto tilted his head on the side, before taking a step forward, then another, then another. The Armored Titan then suddenly turned on its heels and was running away from him.

While following the Armored Titan, Naruto was having a conversation with his partner.

" **Naruto, I'm sensing something on that Titan** " said Kurama.

" _What is it Kurama?_ " asked Naruto.

" **I sense… fear. Its afraid of you** "

" _Afraid of me? You're telling me this particular Titan is sentient?_ "

" **Yes. I don't know how, but its afraid of you** "

" _Okay, thanks for that buddy_ "

Kurama didn't answered anymore. Unknown to Naruto, the fox was in deep thought.

" ** _There's something about that Titan…_** "

Naruto added more chakra to his feet, and in an instant, Naruto disappeared, before he reappeared in front of the Armored Titan, specifically in front of its face. Naruto landed a huge haymaker to the face of the Armored Titan, cracking its armor on the face and sending it back meters away.

Walking to the Titan, Naruto saw it wasn't moving and the body was beginning to eat itself up, while releasing hot steam.

" _What the hell? I didn't even hit it that hard_ " said Naruto.

" **Well apparently you killed it.** " said Kurama.

Arriving where the Titan lay at. All Naruto could see was the bones of the Armored Titan.

" _Okay… what just happened?_ " asked Naruto to his partner.

" **Would you look at that. When you kill a Titan, the results are this** " answered Kurama.

Naruto was about to reply, when he heard distant screaming. Looking where the scream sounded, Naruto saw that the civilians were screaming and looking right at him for some reason.

Raising one eyebrow under his mask, Naruto said "What's their problem?"

Kurama was about to make a smartass answer, but he senses something was behind them. " **Uhhh Kit… you might want to turn around** "

Shrugging at his partner's request, Naruto turned around and saw a Titan was about to grab him. Thinking fast, Naruto back flipped away from the Titan, and landed safely a few feet away.

" _Shit. That was a close one_ " said Naruto.

" **There's no time for our bickering. The Titans are here** " said Kurama, grinning to himself.

" _Hmm, I count ten of them, and more are coming_ " looking back at the civilians, Naruto added " _The Garrison forces are nearly done evacuating the citizens_ " looking back at the Titan in front of him, Naruto grin a fox like grin, before putting Kubikiribōchō at his side and said, " _This would be fun_ ".

" **Well let's get to it then! Chop them up!** "

" _Oh, I plan to, my big furry friend_ " said Naruto, before moving at neck break speeds and chopping up Titans left and right, not knowing it was not that easy of a task like he thought it would…

* * *

Mikasa and the others arrived at the next district. Entering the wall, they were ushered to the market along with the rest of the shiganshina district civilians. Walking through the market, Kireina and Carla separated from the others so that they can buy food for them. Hannes separated with groups when the garrison forces needed every abled body so that the civilians can be accommodated. Eren, Armin, and Mikasa was seating on a bench near the market. The former two, was doing their best to cheer up Mikasa.

"Come on, Mikasa. Cheer up! You know your brother more than us. He's strong for crying out loud. You saw what he did to that Titan earlier, right?" said Eren.

"…"

"Eren's right Mikasa! Naruto will pull through. He won't let any Titan take him away from you" said Armin.

"…"

"Mikasa" said Eren softly, waiting for her to acknowledge him, he saw her looked at him and he added, "Naruto won't die. He's stubborn like that" he waited for her to say something, but she didn't open her mouth. Sighing to himself, he added one more thing, "He promised us that he will protect us to his dying breath, Mikasa. And he's doing right now for us" said Eren, before turning to Armin and talked about something else.

Mikasa just stared at Eren, then to the knife that was handed to her by Naruto.

' _When you get to the other side, stab it on the ground and I'll come to you. But please make sure that there's no one around_ ' Mikasa repeated in her head what Naruto had told her.

Her musing was cut offed when her mother and Carla arrived and gave them food to eat.

"Mikasa, honey, are you okay?" asked Kireina, looking at her distraught daughter.

Mikasa just looked at her mother, then looked at the food in front of her, before eating it.

Sighing to herself, Kireina moved to her daughter's side, before she ate her food also, and while eating, she thought of her blonde adoptive son if he's okay.

* * *

After eating, the group roamed the district for a while, looking for houses that are for sale. While walking, Kireina noticed Mikasa was holding something close to her. She stopped and looked at her daughter, before asking, "Mikasa, what's that you're holding?" hearing what Kireina had said, the group stopped and looked at Kireina.

Mikasa looked at her mother and said, "It's a knife… Naruto told me to hold it for him… and…" she trailed off, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What is it, Mikasa? What more did he tell you?" asked Kireina.

"He said that… when we're safe… he wants me to stab it on the ground and he will come… but, only if we're alone…"

Hearing what she said, Kireina and others perked up and immediately, Eren said, "Why didn't you said something Mikasa. Come on! Let's find a secluded place" before he grabbed Mikasa's hand and ran to find a secluded location for them to use. Kireina and the others just shook their heads and followed the two.

After some time, they found an open field, away from prying eyes. Kireina looked at Mikasa and said, "So, stab it Mikasa"

Mikasa didn't respond, but she just hugged the knife more to her chest.

Dropping to a kneeling position, Kireina asked her daughter, "What is it Mikasa? What's the matter?"

"What if… he didn't come…" answered Mikasa, tears forming again from her eyes.

Kireina smiled at her daughter. Mikasa was deeply attached to Naruto. Same goes for herself. "We won't find out if we didn't try, my dear. So, come on, let's do it together" said Kireina, before holding Mikasa's hand alond with the tri-pronged blade. They walked forward and kneeled down on the ground. They looked at each other and nodded at themselves. They raised the blade above their heads, before stabbing the ground. Standing up, they took a step back and they waited.

Seconds passed. And seconds became minutes. Fear barreling down on them. More so with Mikasa. Minutes passed and still no Naruto. Mikasa couldn't take it anymore and her legs gave way on her, dropping to the ground. She was crying her hear out. Kireina kneeled beside her daughter and hugged her. Crying also with her. Carla, Eren and Armin just bowed their heads. Tears also, welling up in their eyes. Then suddenly…

A flash of golden light.

Nobody noticed the light, drowned by their own sorrows. But replaced with shock and happiness when they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey guys! Why are you all crying? Did someone die?"

Mikasa widened her eyes and looked up at where the voice has come from, along with Kireina and the others.

Their standing in front of them was Naruto. Wearing his brightest smile for them.

Standing up from her position, Mikasa ran up to her blonde adoptive brother and launched herself to Naruto.

Seeing this, Naruto braced himself and caught Mikasa. Hugging the life out of him and crying at his chest. Rubbing her back, Naruto whispered to her, "I'm here my _Hime_. I did say I'll come back to you"

Mikasa just cried more into his chest and tighten more the hug at him. Naruto smiled at her, before looking at the others and said, "I'm back"

Kireina then walked up to him and hugged him also. Crying on his shoulders. Carla, Eren, and Armin then walked up to him and gave him a group hug, joining Kireina and Mikasa.

' _So. This is what it feels like to be loved_ '

" **I may not know the feeling of love other than anger. But, you earned this Naruto. The years of neglect and hate you endured. It's time for you to be loved** "

Naruto cried when he heard what his partner have said, before saying, ' _Thank you… Kurama. Despite everything what I've been through in my life, you're the best thing that ever happened to me_ '

Kurama didn't answer, but Naruto could tell that his friend was smiling at him.

* * *

 **Back in the Shiganshina district:**

"What a mess"

"Would you look at that, who could have thought that a Titan can be torn to pieces like this"

"Well, he/she did a pretty good job. Judging from the cuts, it was clean. The question is, how?"

"four eyes, any ideas?"

"she's not here. she's squealing over there"

"Eh?" pinching the bridge of his nose, he looked at the person in front of him and said, "Commander, how about you? Any ideas?"

The said Commander didn't answer, he just gaze upon the cut-up carcasses of the Titans. Lost in thought.

* * *

 **Annnnnnd that's done folks!**

 **ance again, please read and review! and im back! i'll be returning to do my other fic. Soo for those who are waiting for this, i'm sorry for the delay! Sorry also for those who are waiting for the other chapter on my other fic! don't worry, i'll won't let any of my fic end without completion!**

 **once again, this is LoDsIx, signing out! Ja ne!**


	4. Cadet Training (Part 1)

**Wazzup bro's! I'm back! And** **happy new year everyone! and belated merry christmas to all of you!**

 **First of, i apologise guys for neglecting this fic! I concentrated first on my very first fanfic and I didn't have the time to make the next chapter for this fic. Once again, I. Am. Sorry.**

 **Now that the holiday is done i have now the time to write my fics!**

 **I'll alternate between updating this and my other fic so that it won't get neglected. Plus this chapter was suppose to be my gift to all of you in christmas, but alas, i was busy with my family.**

 **for the reviews on the previous chapter, i'll try to answer them via pm or most likely, on the next chapter!**

 **now enough of this, let's start!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Shingeki no kyoujin. if i did, i would be rich and i would make Eren see Mikasa's advancements on him.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Cadet Training (part 1)

It's been five years. Five years of intense training outside the walls. Five years that he didn't see his family and friends. Now he's back, and more powerful than ever. Besides, it's about time he fulfills his promise to his friends.

In the years Naruto was training outside the walls. He finally regained his impressive height of six feet from the squirt size of four feet and eight inches. His hair was now short, but still retain its spiky unruly hairstyle. His face was now devoid of baby fat. His physique was now leaner and muscular. A body, built for speed, strength, and power. He was now wearing a cloak with a hood hiding his face.

" **So, are you ready to face all of them after these past few years?** " Asked his partner from their mind link.

' _To be honest? I'm a bit nervous. It's been five years Kurama. Five years since I last saw Mikasa and the others_ ' answered Naruto.

" **Well, who was the one who wanted to train until the others was the appropriate age for them to join the military** " stated Kurama, while stretching his legs from his nap.

' _Yeah, yeah. But you can't blame me, Kurama. After what happened back at shiganshina, I need to get stronger for everyone. And besides, the others wanted me to be with them when they enroll to the military_ ' said Naruto, while looking at the approaching house in the distance.

" **You got a point there** " Kurama said, before he suddenly smirked then he said, " **Hmm, what would Mikasa do, the moment you knock on that door** "

Naruto shivered at the thought, before he remembered the day he was leaving for his training trip.

 _Flashback:_

 ** _5 years ago_**

 _Naruto entered the kitchen where Kireina and Mikasa were washing the dishes._

 _"Hey Kireina-chan, Mikasa-chan. Can I talk to you both in the living room?" asked Naruto, before turning on his heels, and walked up to the living room._

 _Kireina and Mikasa looked at each other, before they followed the blonde to the living room. When they entered the living room, they saw Naruto was sitting at one of the chairs that was placed on the room, before Naruto motioned them to sit at the sofa._

 _"So, Naruto-kun. What do you want to talk about?" asked Kireina to the blonde boy._

 _"Kireina-chan, Mikasa-chan… I'm leaving" Naruto said, dropping a very big bomb at the mother and daughter._

 _Silence reign on the living room, before Mikasa whispered, "What?…"_

 _Naruto sighed, before he stood up and walked at the two women who was about to cry. He then hugged the both tightly, before he said, "Don't worry you two. I'll be back silly. I'm just going on a training trip to train my… powers to its full potential"_

 _Both mother and daughter hugged him tightly as well, before the mother whispered, "How long would you be gone…"_

 _Naruto answered, "More or less six to seven years, Kireina-chan. I need to get stronger. I don't want - " he didn't get to finish what he was saying when Mikasa suddenly spoke, "five years"_

 _Both Naruto and Kireina looked at each other, before they looked at Mikasa. Naruto asked, "Five years, Mikasa-chan?"_

 _"You'll return five years from now, and that's final" Mikasa said sternly._

 _Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, before he asked again, "And why five years, Mikasa-chan?"_

 _Mikasa looked at Naruto, before she said, "Because that's the year where Me, Eren, and Armin are going to enroll at the military academy. And I_ **want** _you to join us"_

 _Naruto blinked a few times, before he laughed at his sister. Mikasa pouted and glared at his brother, which Naruto was holding back his scream, saying "Kawaiiiii!". He regained his composure and wiping some tears on his eyes, before he said, "Oh man, Mikasa-chan. Sometimes I wonder who is the man of the house around here" Mikasa deadpanned at her brother, which the blonde just dismissed his sister, saying, "Mah, mah, Mikasa-chan. I'm just messing with you"._

 _He looked at his sister for moment, then at his surrogate mother, before saying, "Okay, Mikasa-chan. I promise I would be back five years from now. Then we'll join the military academy. Okay?"_

 _Mikasa smiled at her surrogate brother, before she enveloped him in a tight hug. She pulled back for a minute and looked at his eyes darkly, before she said, "You. Come. Back. on. Time. Understand?" poking his chest on every word she said._

 _Naruto chuckled nervously, before he nodded and smiled at his surrogate sister, before he too hugged her back tightly as well._

 _Kireina was watching the two with a smile, before she said in her mind, 'Come back to us Naruto-kun… if you die… I don't know what I would do…'_

 _Naruto then looked at Kireina, before he too smiled at her with his thousand watts smile, which Kireina mimicked at him._

 _Both mother and daughter could think of one thing, 'Please, be careful. Naruto-kun'_

 _Flashback end:_

Walking up to front door of the house. Naruto took a deep breath, before he knocked on the door three times. He heard Kireina's voice sounded inside saying, "Just a minute!" before he took a step back from the door.

The door opened, and Kireina was greeted by a very tall man, hiding behind a hooded cloak. She gulped loudly and asked, "Uhmm, can I help you?"

Naruto stifle a laugh, before he said, "Aw, Kireina-chan. It's just been five years and you already forgot about me? It breaks my heart for not even recognizing me"

Kireina gasped, before she covered her mouth with her hands. She then whispered, "Naruto… is that you?"

Naruto slowly removed his hood, before he said, "How's my surrogate mother been doing these past few years?"

Kireina slowly walked up to the blonde man, with her eyes slowly letting out tears of joy for seeing Naruto for the first time again in five years. She then looked up at Naruto, before she raised her hand to cup his cheeks, which Naruto leaned on her touch. She smiled at the blonde before she suddenly enveloped the blonde in a tight hug, crying her heart out at his chest.

"Naruto-kun… you came home… I've missed you…" said Kireina, in between sobs.

Naruto smiled at his surrogate mother, before he hugged her tightly as well, before saying, "I've missed you too, Kireina-chan. I'm home"

Kireina could only hugged him more tightly for hearing those sweet words to her, before releasing the blonde from her bone crushing hug. She gestured Naruto to come inside, to which the blonde agreed to, before he entered the house.

Moving into the living room, he couldn't help but reminisce on the days he was here, hanging out with Mikasa, Eren, and Armin. Speaking of the three, where were they?

"Hey, Kireina-chan. Where's Mikasa-chan?" Naruto asked, before putting his cloak onto the coat rack.

Kireina was walking up to the living room when she replied, "Oh, she's outside for a moment. I think she's with Eren and Armin"

"Oh, okay. I guess I should wait for her" Naruto said, before looking out the window, and saw the sun was about to set. Naruto added, "Kireina-chan, what do you want for dinner?"

Kireina raised an eyebrow at him, before she answered, "You cook, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto could only smile at her, before he replied, "You pick up certain skills when you're alone in the wilderness for five years, Kireina-chan" he then walked up to the kitchen, before he added, "I'll handle this Kireina-chan. Just sit back, relax, enjoy the show"

Kireina could only smile at her surrogate son, before she sat at the sofa and brought out a book to read, while whistling a happy tune.

 _Sometime later:_

Mikasa arrived at her house around six in the evening from hanging out with Eren and Armin. She was tired. She could see herself already in her bed, sleeping, and catching up some z's.

Opening the door of her house, she announced her arrival, saying, "Kaa-san, I'm home!" she then walked into the living room, and saw a very peculiar sight in front of her. Her mother was seating at the sofa, reading a book, while whistling a happy tune, rocking her body side to side matching the tune.

Okay, this was new. Usually, her mother would be cooking dinner right about now. And she would always, _always,_ help her mother out.

And the table was already set… for three people? And there's already food on the table. What's going on here?

"Hello, Kaa-san. What's got you in a happy mood? And you're already done cooking dinner? That's new" asked Mikasa, walking up to her mother.

Kireina looked up from her book, and eyed her daughter. She smiled widely, before answering, "Hello my dear, you're back! And to answer your question, this day just became my favorite day my dear Mikasa-chan"

"Why is that, Kaa-san? And why is the table set for three people? Do we have a guest?" asked Mikasa with a raised eyebrow.

Kireina could only smile widely at her, before she said, "Why don't you look at your back and find out for yourself"

Mikasa nodded slowly at her mother, before she looked back. Time moved slowly for Mikasa. What she is staring right now is a tall blonde man, with three whiskers like marks on each cheek. Short blonde hair, deep blue eyes. Only one person she knows that has three whiskers like marks, with blonde hair, and deep blue eyes…

"Naruto… is that really you?" Mikasa asked, before she collapse to her kneese, while holding her mouth in shock.

Naruto walked up to her, before he then kneeled in front of her, holding her shoulders, before saying, "Hello, Mikasa-chan. Look at you. You've grown up to be as beautiful as your mother"

Both mother and daughter blushed at this, before the latter tackled the blonde to the floor, crying at his chest. Naruto slowly rubbed her back, while whispering, "Shh, it's alright Mikasa-chan. I'm here now. I'm back"

Mikasa could only cry her heart out more, before she tightens her grip on the blonde like a life line, fearing that _her_ blonde baka of a… brother would suddenly vanish in front of her and would wake up from a dream turned nightmare.

She then leaned back, before checking Naruto top to bottom for anything that's out of the ordinary. She then looked at him with calculating eyes, before saying, "You've grown Naruto. _Mikasa likes…_ " Mikasa said, while the last part she said through her mind. What? Her brother looks so…

"How about you? You've grown into a beautiful young woman, Mikasa-chan" Naruto said while smiling at his surrogate sister, before he stood up from the floor.

Mikasa playfully punch his arm, muttering "Baka" while fighting down a blush forming on her cheeks.

Naruto gave her his fox like smile, before gesturing to the table, saying, "Come on, the foods getting cold. Let's eat! I'm starving!"

Both mother and daughter smiled at the blonde, before they sat one of the chairs on table, eating the food Naruto made, while listening to the stories Naruto was telling during his time outside the walls.

* * *

After dinner, the family of three turned in for the night. Naruto walked up to his room before he opened the door to his bedroom. Looking through his room, he couldn't help but say, "Damn, when I said don't go through my room, I didn't mean it to be literally" Naruto said with a sweat drop. Could you blame him? His room was literally left the way he left it five years ago. Neither Kireina or Mikasa cleaned it for crying out loud!

Sighing to himself, he wordlessly willed four shadow clones into existence and ordered them, "You know what to do. I want this place spotless when I get back!"

He was answered by a chorus of, "You got it, boss!"

Nodding to his clones, he left his room and went outside to meditate. Moving out of the house, he walked into the yard of their house and proceeded to sit at the center of the lawn. He was about to begin his meditation when he sensed Mikasa was walking up to him.

"What are you doing Naruto-kun? I thought you're already asleep" Mikasa said, before sitting beside her surrogate brother.

Naruto opened his eyes, before looking at Mikasa, he said, "My room was dirty. So, I made four shadow clones and made them clean my room. Plus, I'm not that tired"

Mikasa shrugged her shoulders, before she leaned on her brother's shoulder. She then answered, "Okay, _Onee-chan_ " before she smirked.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, before he answered, "Oi! What did I tell you about using that one-chan crap!"

Mikasa giggled at him, before she answered, "Oh, come on, Naruto-kun. I was just messing with you"

Naruto tiredly sighed, before shaking his head from his sister's antics. He then leaned his head onto Mikasa's before saying, "Got any ideas on how are we going to let the others know I'm back?"

Humming to herself, she answered, "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. Just follow my lead tomorrow"

Naruto raised one eyebrow, before he smirks, saying, "Oh? Does my Mikasa-chan embracing the ways of the prankster?"

Mikasa leaned back to pout at him, saying, "Well, that tends to happen when my _Onee-chan_ doesn't come home for five years"

Naruto was doing everything in his power to not bear hug Mikasa, screaming "Kawaiiiiii!" at the top of his voice. But alas, he ended up poking her head with his middle and index finger, then saying, "Again, I'm sorry, Mikasa-chan. I won't do it again, I promise"

Smiling at her brother figure, with a tint of pink coloring her cheeks, she said, "And you always keep your promises"

Nodding his head, he smiled at her before he stood up and picked up Mikasa in bridal style. This earned an "EEP" from Mikasa, and now sporting an atomic blush from the sudden movement. Naruto then said, "Now, I believe you said it's late, Mikasa-chan. Let's go back and head to bed"

Mikasa could only nod, despite hiding her head on the crook of Naruto's neck.

* * *

When morning arrived, the family of three ate their breakfast. Courtesy of the blonde Uzumaki. After eating the heavenly breakfast, to which Kireina was practically begging him to teach her his secret. He agreed of course. After cleaning the dishes, both Naruto and Mikasa were now heading to the Jaeger's house. The former was wearing his hooded cloak again for their "Surprise".

"Now, Mikasa-chan. Care to tell me why you are all of a sudden an ice queen?" Asked Naruto with a deadpan expression.

"If you must know, since the day you left. I became an ice queen" Mikasa said.

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto then said, "Oh?" he shrugged his shoulders, before he added, "It suits you then"

Mikasa glanced at Naruto for a moment, before looking straight again to hide her blush.

Arriving at the Jaeger's house, Mikasa took a deep breath to calm herself before knocking on the door. After a few minutes, both Naruto and Mikasa heard Carla shout, "Coming!" before they heard rustling of footsteps towards the door.

The door opened and out came Carla, before saying, "Oh, Mikasa-chan. Are you here for Eren? He's in the dining room, eating"

Mikasa nodded her head, before saying, "Hai, Oba-san. Though, I'm not the only one here who's going to see them today"

Carla could only raise one of her eyebrows, before scanning her surroundings, searching for the person Mikasa was talking about. And in moments, her eyes locked on the cloaked figure standing beside Mikasa.

'Odd. I didn't notice anybody standing there moments ago' shaking her head, she spoke, "I must apologize for not noticing you. I didn't saw you earlier when I talked with Mikasa. Who might you be?"

For a moment, silence was her answer. Before Naruto suddenly spoke, "My, my. Not only did Kireina-chan forgot about me, it appears you did as well, Carla-chan"

Carla could only stare at the cloaked man. That voice… That sweet and caring tone of a voice… There's only one person who has that voice… could it be?

"Naruto?..." Carla whispered, while slowly walking up to the cloaked man.

Naruto slowly reached up to his hood, before he pulled it back. Showing his sun kissed blonde hair, deep cerulean blue eyes, and three whiskered like marks on each cheek. He then smiled at Carla, before opening both of his arms, before saying, "Hello, Carla-chan. Long time no see"

Carla then hugged Naruto fiercely, muttering "Welcome home, Naruto-kun"

Naruto hugged her back, before saying, "It's good to be back, Carla-chan. It's good to be back"

Releasing the blonde from her hold, she leaned back, eyeing the blonde man up and down before saying, "You've grown into a fine man, Naruto-kun" Carla said, with a smile.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, before saying, "More like I've grown back to my original self, Carla-chan"

Both Mikasa and Carla simultaneously thought, ' _Now I'm a believer_ '

Carla shook her head, before gesturing both Naruto and Mikasa inside, saying, "Why not you two go inside and we'll continue our conversation from there" both of them nodded, before they entered the house and headed to the living room.

Before they could enter the living room, they saw Eren come out of the kitchen, while saying, "Hey, Kaa-chan! Who's at… the… door…"

Eren could only stare at the person in front of him, before his brain rebooted, and then… "Naruto! You son of bitch, welcome ba- ITAAAI!"

Eren was rubbing a big bump on his head, courtesy of Carla using a wooden spatula. Which is now broken into two. Where the hell did that wooden spatula came from!?

Naruto and Mikasa could only sweat drop at Eren, before they heard Carla saying, "Watch your words young man! I will not tolerate your bad mouth inside of my house!" while glaring at Eren.

"Kaa-chan, that really hurt" said a teary eyed Eren.

"Then mind your mouth" Carla said, before looking again to their guest with a smile, saying, "Sorry for that, you two. Eren be a bit… _handful,_ sometimes"

Mikasa could only shake her head, while Naruto replied, "I can see that, Carla-chan. Don't worry, now that I'm back, I'll be sure to straighten him up" Before giving her his fox like grin.

Carla beamed him her best smile, while fighting the blush forming on her cheeks, ' _Is it me? Or did his smile had gotten a bit… down girl! He's way too young for you!_ ' Carla thought.

Eren on the hand, paled and felt a shiver ran down on his spine when he heard what Naruto had said, he then thought, ' _I've got a bad feeling about this_ '

Mikasa could only chuckle at Eren's expense.

The four then entered the living room, before they sat on the available chairs or sofa. The moment they sat on their selected chair or sofa, the atmosphere suddenly got serious.

"Naruto. Now that you're back, I take it that you'll fulfill the last part of your promise?" asked Eren, looking at the blonde directly at his eyes.

"Yes, Eren. Now that you all are at the appropriate age, we'll now be able join the military together" answered Naruto.

Mikasa then spoke, "When?"

"When you three are ready" Naruto said.

"Don't worry. Me, Armin, and Mikasa here are more than ready!" Declared Eren passionately.

"Are you all sure about this? I know that you three dreamed of being in the military, especially you Eren. But, what if…" Carla trailed off, she couldn't finish it. How could she? What if her baby boy could…

She was brought out of her musings when Naruto suddenly spoke, "Don't worry Carla-chan. As long as I'm breathing, I won't let anything happen to any of them"

Carla could only smile at the blonde kid turned man. Leave it to Naruto to brighten up everybody's day.

"Yeah, Kaa-chan! With Naruto back with us, we will be unstoppable!" Eren said, while fist bumping with Naruto.

Unknown to them, Kurama felt something during their fist-bump, he then thought, ' ** _That feeling. It's the same with that Titan. And with that damn weird monkey_** ' Still in deep thought, Kurama could shrugged his shoulders, before going back to his nap, before adding, ' ** _Maybe it's nothing. I'll leave it be for now_** '

Naruto then stood up gesturing Mikasa to follow, before saying, "Now that's settled, we'll meet at the military academy after a week, okay?" earning a nod from Eren.

"Good, now then, if you would excuse us, Carla-chan. We should head back now to our home. I still have to teach Kireina-chan to cook you know" Naruto said, before sweat dropping at the starry eyed looked Carla has been giving him when she heard 'Teaching' and 'Cooking'

"Oh? Since when do you cook, Naruto-kun?" asked Carla.

"Uhhhhhhh, since I was kid? Like seriously, when I was still back on my dimension. But during my five-year training of mine, I practiced again my cooking skills again, to which they dubbed my cooking "Heavenly" by Mikasa-chan and Kireina-chan" Answered Naruto, while pointing using his thumb at Mikasa. To which the latter was nods her head with a smile of approval.

"If that's the case, then could you teach me as well?" asked Carla, while using the infamous puppy-dog eyes no jutsu on him.

' _Dear kami! she knows the puppy-dog eyes no jutsu as well!?_ ' Thought Naruto, before sighing to himself, then he answered, "Okay, Carla-chan. I might as well teach you too"

Carla then jumped in happiness, before saying, "Thank you, Naruto-kun! You're the best!" before engulfing the blonde into a fierce hug.

Hugging her back, Naruto answered, "You're always welcome, Carla-chan" Both of them separated, before Naruto and Mikasa left the premises and headed back to their own house. While walking back to their house, Mikasa suddenly spoke, "Uhmm, Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, Mikasa-chan?"

"Could you…" Muttered Mikasa, hiding onto Naruto's hitai-ate. Since the day Naruto gave his old hitai-ate to Mikasa, she wears it every day since then. Only taking it off when she takes a bath.

"Come again, Mikasa-chan?"

"Could you… teach me as well to cook?" asked Mikasa.

Naruto then looked at Mikasa, before his eyes widened in shock, thinking, ' _Oh dear kami! Not her too! She knows the puppy-dog eyes no jutsu as well!_ ' Sighing in defeat. Who was he kidding! How can he say no to that!? It's the bane of all men in world! Dare say in every dimension! "Alright, Mikasa-chan. I'll teach you as well, along with your mother. Okay?"

Mikasa smiled at him, inwardly she was smirking at him, before she said, "Thank you, _Onee-chan!_ "

Hearing that, Naruto tripped and landed on the ground, face first, while muttering on the ground "Sister's that took his pranking to heart".

Mikasa could only laugh at her surrogate brother.

* * *

 _After a week:_

A week had pass since Naruto's return. During the week, he had also visited Armin, to say Armin was shock was an understatement. Since Naruto's return, the four friends would meet every day to hear Naruto's stories from beyond the wall. He also told them about his adventures during his time in the elemental nations, up to his final bout with Kaguya.

And boy, their expressions were priceless!

Now that the day has arrived to join the Military, the four friends couldn't wait to start their training…

 _Moments later:_

"Hey, kid!" Shouted the drill instructor.

"Sir!" Replied Armin.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"I'm Armin Arlert from Shiganshina, Sir!"

"That so? A name fit for a retard!"

"Your parents named you that?"

"It was my grandfather, Sir!"

The drill instructor leaned forward in front of Armin, before asking, "Arlert, why are you here?"

"To contribute to humanity's victory, Sir!" answered Armin.

"How very admirable" The drill instructor said, before adding, "You should make first-rate Titan feed" He then grabbed Armin's head, turning him around, before saying, "Third squad! About face!"

"And who the hell are you?" asked the drill instructor.

"Sir! Thomas Wagner from Trost, Sir!" Answered the now named Thomas.

"I can't hear you!"

"I said I'm Thomas-" He was cut off when the drill instructor suddenly said, "I told you to speak up! Go practice sounding off properly in the barracks!"

He then looked besides Thomas and asked, "You!?"

"My name's Mina Carolina, from Trost, Sir!" Answered the now named Mina.

While this was going, Naruto was surveying the rest of the recruits. He looked at them one by one and his eyes landed on a tall boy with black hair and besides him, a bulky blonde headed boy. Kurama then perked up and looked at what Naruto was seeing.

' ** _This presence… I felt this somewhere before…_** ' thought Kurama.

He then looked at some more recruits and saw a blonde girl with cold Icey blue eyes. ' _Why do those three feels awfully familiar. And they aren't the only one's_ 'He was cut off of his musings when he heard the drill instructor suddenly said, "Hey. You. What the hell are you doing?"

Naruto looked at where the drill sergeant was looking and saw a brunette eating a… potato? Where the hell did she get it?

The girl didn't answer. And that's where the drill instructor walked up to her and shouted, "You! I'm talking to you! Who the fuck are you!?"

The girl swallowed what she was eating and saluted the drill instructor before saying, "I'm Sasha Blouse from Dauper in Wall Rose's Southern District, Sir!"

"Sasha Blouse… what's that you're holding in your right hand?" asked the Drill instructor.

"A steamed potato, Sir! I came across it in the kitchen, so I picked it up!" answered Sasha.

"You mean you _stole_ it? why? Why are you eating a potato right now?"

"I wanted to eat it while it was still warm. So, I figured it was now or never, Sir" Answered Sasha in a complete straight face.

"No… I don't get it. Why are you eating a potato?"

"Are you asking why people eat potatoes in general, Sir?"

Everyone looked at her with an incredulous look before Sasha perked up suddenly and broke the potato into two and offering it to the drill instructor.

"Take a half for yourself, Sir" Offered Sasha.

The drill instructor took the potato, before saying, "Half…?"

Naruto sign tiredly before muttering "Kami, bless her soul…"

* * *

"Hey, that potato girl is still running" Said Thomas from the veranda of the barracks.

"Wow. She's been at it for five hours now" Conny said.

Conny Springer. Hails at from a village name Ragako. Conny has a slim build, with bright hazel eyes, and his head is distinctively kept shaved.

"Her reaction when he told her to run until she dropped was nothing compared to when he told her she's not getting any food" Thomas said.

"Dauper is a small village of hunters up in the mountains, right?" asked Conny.

His question was shrugged off when Eren noticed a carriage carrying people off the in the distance. "What's that?"

"Dropouts. They requested a transfer to the reclaimed lands" Mina said.

"Already? It's only the first day…" Armin said, eyeing the carriage.

"That's how it is. The weak have no choice but to – ITAIIIII!"

Eren was nursing his lump on his head while the rest, sans Armin, eyed the one who hit Eren on his head.

"Oi. What did I tell you about voicing your opinions on others" said a tall blonde boy with three whisker like marks on each cheeks, and deep cerulean blue eyes.

"Sorry, Naruto…" Eren said, while still nursing his lump on his head.

Conny, Thomas, and Mina looked at the blonde man before Mina asked, "Hello, uhhmm we didn't catch your name"

Naruto looked at the trio before answering, "Oh, right. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you"

The three friends smiled at him before introducing themselves, "Hello Naruto, I'm Mina. Mina Carolina. It's nice to meet you as well" Said Mina with a smile.

"I'm Thomas, Thomas Wagner" said Thomas.

"And I'm Conny Springer" said Conny.

Naruto smiled at them before Thomas suddenly said, "That reminds me, we never heard where you're from or anything"

Walking up to Naruto and Armin, Eren answered, "I'm from Shiganshina, same as these two"

Mina, Conny, and Thomas sported a shock look before the latter said, "Oh, I see… That's…"

"Then you three were there on _that_ day too?" asked Conny.

"Hey!" said Thomas, and was about to stop Conny for prying when the latter suddenly said, "Did you see it? The Collosal Titan?!"

"Yeah…" Answered Eren with a sweat drop.

 _Sometime later: Dinner time_

"I already told you, I saw it" said Eren, while eating his dinner.

Everyone gasp in shock, before one of the listeners suddenly said, "How big was it?"

"Tall enough to look right over the wall"

"What?"

"I heard it could straddle the wall!"

"I heard is as well!"

"Me too!"

"No, it wasn't _that_ gigantic"

While this was going, Naruto sighed again for the nth time while listening on the conversation on Eren's table.

"Leave him be, Naruto-kun. He likes the attention" said a very beautiful raven-haired girl. Or woman… _Definitely_ a woman.

"What? I didn't say anything Mikasa-chan!" Answered Naruto to his companion.

Mikasa deadpanned at him before answering, "You know you can't hide anything from me, Naruto-kun"

Naruto could only pout at Mikasa while muttering curses.

They both heard the bell rang, signaling that it was time to head back to their barracks to sleep. When they turned their heads back on Eren's table again, they saw Eren and some guy with an undercut haircut was sizing up each other.

Naruto once again sighed before saying, "Dammit, Eren. It's the first day of Military school and trouble already finds you" He then looked at Mikasa before saying, "Come on, it's time to head back to our barracks. I'll the baka" Naruto then stood up and walked up to the duo.

"My bad. I wasn't trying to judge how you think. Let's just let it go" said Jean Kirschtein. AKA undercut haircut boy.

Jean Kirschtein. Jean has short light ash-brown hair with his sides and back trimmed shorter and of a darker hue. He has small, intense light-brown eyes. He has average height and muscular build.

"Yeah, same here. I overreacted" said Eren. He then felt a shiver ran down his spine when he heard a benevolent voice spoke beside him.

"Ara. What do we have here? I thought that you already grown out of your delinquent tendancies"

Eren suddenly dropped to his knees before bowing up and down, saying, "Have mercy! I won't do it again! I swear!"

Everyone sweat dropped at the scene in front of them. Before the tall blonde man spoke, "Good. Now, come one. Let's go back to the barracks" Naruto then walked out of the dining hall, followed by Eren who has nimbus clouds hovering over his head.

While jean was looking at the retreating forms of Naruto and Eren, he suddenly saw a beautiful raven-haired girl walked passed him, leaving the dining hall.

"Hey there!" said Jean.

Mikasa then turned and looked at the person who called her.

"Uh, it's just that I've never seen you around, so… S-Sorry… Your black hair is really gorgeous"

"Thanks" said Mikasa, before turning on her heels, and walked out of the dining hall.

Jean then followed her outside to look for her, and find her he did. She was with the blonde man and Eren. The former was talking with her while the beautiful raven-haired woman was oh so _very_ close to the blonde man.

Jean was standing there like statue. Unable to comprehend what the _fuck_ is going on! Why the hell is that blonde guy was so close with that beautiful woman!

He overheard the beautiful woman say, "Naruto, should I cut my hair? I think it's pretty long don't you think?"

Naruto looked at her hair before saying, "hmm, Yeah. You should definitely cut it. or you could have it in a ponytail. Either way, you still look good with it. Plus, it won't get in the way when we finally start doing our 3d maneuver training"

"Okay. I'll just surprise you then tomorrow"

Conny was walking on the veranda while humming a happy tune when suddenly, a hand brushed on his back.

He then suddenly looked at the one who done it and said, "Hey! What the hell are you doing!? What did you just wipe on me!?"

"My faith in others…" said Jean with an apathetic expression on his face.

-end-

* * *

 **And that's done people! I really hope you like this chapter!**

 **please R &R and if you have any questions. Please, feel free to pm me.**

 **see you all in a couple of days!**

 **Ja ne!**


	5. Cadet Training (Part 2)

**Wazzup wazzup wazzup guys! Goddamn it's good to be back!**

 **I'm very very very sorry that i posted late again. Been busy at school and all that shit. Fucking thesis is killing me. Plus my health isn't helping me either. Late night revisions for a week can really take a toll on you.**

 **Now for the reviews, i'll summarise it all.**

 **Yes it's a harem.**

 **For the list of the harem, i'm not still 100 percent sure on the line up but Kireina and Carla will be there.**

 **As for Naruto's power being too OP here, it's a fanfic bro. stress on the word fiction. come on, let's be honest here. Everybody loves and enjoys Naruto being too OP than being weak ass shit. Not that i'm against Naruto being weak, but it's boring to me. By all means, if you don't like it, don't read it. If you like it, then please, favorite and follow, i'll be happy to accept it. it's simple as that.**

 **Now enough of that. Please do enjoy this new chapter! i've made this during my free time in the late mornings like 1 am onwards so forgive me if it's a little messy. or literally messy. i've got a lot of making up to do to you guys, but i'm still busy, soo i'll still do this on my free time. please bear with me until the last week of feb!**

 **Go on, read! i know you want to. hehehe.**

 **Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Shingeki no Kyojin. if i do, damn, their parents wont die on me!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Cadet Training (Part 2)

"Alright you maggots! Straighten those back of yours and balance yourselves!"

Ah, nothing beats a shout of a sadistic drill instructor in the morning. What are they doing today you ask? Well, they are in their 3D-Maneuver training, and most of them were failing miserably. But, some…

"Great work, Uzumaki! You as well, Ms. Ackerman! You both are hardly wobbling at all! We may have two prodigies in our midst, ladies and gentlemen!"

Naruto rolled his eyes while Mikasa could only sigh at their drill instructor. What was his name again? Keith Sadis? The only thing that Naruto remembered was his last name, and that's because he's a _Fucking_ sadist! Naruto looked through the different recruits doing the exercise, and he was impressed at how the others are doing.

Connie Springer, the buzz cut kid he met at the dorms, got it also in one try but was having trouble balancing himself. Still, he got it in no time. Sasha Blouse, or more famously known as the Potato girl, was dangling on the practice wires for the 3D-Manuever like she was on a swing. Jean Kirschtein on the other hand, the prick that was picking a fight with Eren on the cafeteria, was doing his damnedest to balance himself.

"What the hell are you doing, Jaeger!? Raise your upper body!"

Hearing this, Naruto looked at Eren and saw that he was upside down and sporting a look of disbelief on his face.

' _Damn it, Eren. Of all the people here, you are the least that I thought would fail at this_ ' Thought Naruto, while eyeing Eren.

* * *

Naruto, Mikasa, and Armin were still on the 3D-Manuever training grounds to help Eren with his balance. The former was just observing, while both the latter was helping Eren.

"You can do it if you focus on the basics. Don't worry about being perfect for now. Pay attention to keeping your balance centered and test your weight on the waist and sole belts" Instructed Mikasa to Eren.

"Stay calm and you can pull it off. Even I managed to do it" Added Armin.

"Alright, I think I've got it this time. Lift me up, Armin" Said Eren. Armin nodded at him before he slowly raised Eren from his position.

Slowly, but surely, Eren was slowly pulled up by the metal wires. Naruto on the other hand was watching the whole thing with a critical eye before muttering, "And in 3… 2… 1…"

And just like that, Eren suddenly tilted forward fast and hit his head on the ground, rendering him unconscious.

"Damn, that's gotta hurt" Said Naruto. Rubbing the part on his head where Eren hit his head.

"You could say that again, Naruto-kun" Said Mikasa, before helping their friend unhook him from the metal wires.

"I don't know where he is lacking on. By all means, he should be able to do it like the rest of us. Heck, even he could be called a prodigy alongside you two" Gestured Armin to both Naruto and Mikasa before continuing, "But he still can't do it! Aghhh! If he still fails the training tomorrow, he will be sent to the reclaimed lands!" Armin finished shoutingly, while pulling his hair in frustration.

Mikasa could only nod her head in agreement.

Unknown to both Mikasa and Armin, Naruto already knows the reason why Eren keeps screwing up.

 ** _-Later in the evening-_**

"Goddamn it, Eren. Snap out of it! You're making a fool of yourself!" Shouted Naruto, before slapping him on the backside of his head.

Eren groan on the slap he received from his blonde friend before saying, "I'm sorry. It's just that… if I fail again tomorrow…" Eren trailed off, before Naruto suddenly spoke, "Don't worry about it. where's the boasting you did yesterday? Where's the Eren Jaeger we know that doesn't take shit from anyone?"

Eren stared at Naruto for a minute, before his eyes burn with determination. He then said, "You're right! I can do this! we're going to be Scout Regiments in no time!" Before he eats his dinner, forgetting the humiliating experience he felt earlier.

Naruto was about to continue to eat when Mikasa suddenly asked, "So, do you really think he could do it?"

Naruto didn't even look at her, in favor of eating his bread, before answering, "Yes he can. Tomorrow I'll point it out to our instructor, Keith"

"Point out what?" Whispered Armin, not wanting Eren to hear them.

"You'll see. I just want to see his determination to pass, in his quest to be a soldier for Humanity" Answered their blonde friend/brother.

Both Mikasa and Armin looked at Naruto for some time before they heard the bell ring, signaling that dinner was over and they should head back to their dorms.

Naruto was about to stand and clean his place when he saw Mikasa didn't eat her bread. "Mikasa-chan, aren't you hungry?" Asked Naruto

Mikasa looked at her _beloved_ brother before answering, "I am, just didn't feel like eating earlier"

Naruto shook his head before he sat again and said, "Alright. Eren, Armin, head back to the dorms. I'll stay here for a while" Eren and Armin nodded at their friend before they walked out of the dining hall.

Naruto sighed tiredly before saying "You know," he then looked at Mikasa with a smile, he then added, "You could have said that you wanted to hang out with me"

Mikasa chuckled cutely before she leaned her head on his shoulder. She then picked up her bread and took a bite out of it before answering, "Is it a bad thing?"

Naruto was now the one who chuckled before he leaned his head on top of hers and brought his other arm to her side, bringing her close to him, saying, "Nope. I missed this actually"

Mikasa looked at him from her eyes without turning her head before saying, "We just had our date yesterday and you already missed me?"

Using his other arm, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before saying, "I can't help it. I just miss my beautiful _Koibito_ that's all"

Mikasa could only blush at his endearment for her before closing her eyes, savoring his warmth, and the feeling of being safe in his arms. She then spoke after a few minutes, "I missed you too my _Koishii_ "

They were silent for a moment, just enjoying close proximity of each other. After a while, Mikasa suddenly spoke, "You know… Up until now, I still couldn't believe that I have you in my life"

Naruto, still his eyes closed, answered her, "Me too, Mikasa-chan. Last week's events were the best thing that ever happened to me"

Mikasa then closed her eyes, going back to the day that was literally, _The_ best day, that Mikasa experience in her life.

"Me too, my Koishiii, me too"

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _" **Naruto! For fucks sakes, stop pacing around your room! Just go to her room and tell her already!** " Shouted Kurama from their link._

 _"I can't help it! I'm literally shaking here! I don't have any experience with this, okay!? What if she refuses!? What if she doesn't talks to me anymore!? What if-" Naruto were cut off when Kurama's voice boomed in his mind._

 _" **Goddamn it, Naruto! Pull yourself together! You sealed a Primordial Goddess, freed two countries, survived a Chidori through the chest, heck, you even toed-to-toed with Madara Uchiha. Madara Fucking Uchiha! Where the hell is that Naruto!? Not this shivering coward of a man right here!** "_

 _Naruto pondered for a moment on what Kurama had said. He was right, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Hero of the 4th Great Shinobi World War! Number one hyperactive ninja of konoha! Toad sage of Myōboko! He can do this! It's just a simple question. Just ask her if she would like to go out with him! Then take her out somewhere! Then confess his feelings! It's easy, right!? RIGHT!?_

 _"I think I'm going to be sick…" Said Naruto, holding his stomach and mouth to stop his breakfast and lunch to come out where it first came in._

 _" **I'll help you with that. Now, man up, walk to her room, and ask her out for kami's sake!** "_

 _"Alright, alright, I'm going!" Naruto said before mumbling about fox partners being bossy._

 _" **I'll pretend I didn't hear that, brat. Now, go! Good luck!** " Said Kurama, before giving him a thumb's up._

 _Naruto shook his head before taking a deep breath. Releasing it, he then relaxed himself before walking out of his room and heads to Mikasa's room. Which was at the end of the hallway._

 _Arriving at her doorstep, Naruto calm himself again before steeling his nerves and knocked on her door._

 _He heard her say, "Just a minute!" Before the door opened and out came the goddess named, Mikasa._

 _"Yes, Naruto-kun? What is it?" Asked Mikasa, tilting her head to side cutely. To which Naruto was fighting himself not to blush._

 _"Uhmm... Mikasa-chan… uhh… would you…" Said Naruto nervously, while rubbing of his head sheepishly._

 _Mikasa blinked before chuckiling sofly at her beloved brother. Regaining some composure, she then asked, "Could you repeat it again, Naruto-kun?"_

 _Sighing in defeat, he closed his eyes and said, "Would you like to go out with me, Mikasa-chan?"_

 _Silence reign on the two pseudo siblings. Did she heard what she thought she heard?_

 _"…come again, Naruto-kun?" Whispered Mikasa._

 _Sighing once again, he opened his deep blue eyes and locked at Mikasa's grey ones. He took a deep breath and said, "I said… would you like to go out with me, Mikasa-chan? O-On a date…"_

 _Waiting for the inevitable, Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the worst. To his surprise, Mikasa tackled him, hugged him tightly, before burying her head on his chest. She then said the words that made Naruto's, and Mikasa's as well, day so much better, "Yes… Yes, Naruto-kun… I would like to go out with you…"_

 _Naruto blinked several times, before his brain caught up with him. Bringing up his hands, he then hugged her tightly as well before saying, "I guess confessing how I feel for you is not needed, is it?"_

 _She leaned back slightly to look at him directly before saying, "No, it's not needed, Naruto-kun," She buried again her head on his chest before adding, "Besides, we both know that we love each other. More than a brother and sister"_

 _Sighing in contentment, Naruto then said, "I know," He tightened his embrace to her before adding, "I love you, Mikasa-chan"_

 _Releasing tears of joy. Finally, her beloved brother turned lover, said the words she yearns for, for the past five years, "I love you too, Naruto-kun"_

 ** _-Flashback end-_**

Both Naruto and Mikasa sighed in contentment, before the former reached for his drink and took a sip of it.

"So, when are you going to tell kaa-san about your feelings towards them?" Asked Mikasa, in turned made Naruto choked on his drink.

Coughing to his hand to, Naruto then spoke, "How did you know about that!?"

Mikasa snorted before saying, "Please, Naruto-kun. I'm a woman. I know the looks you are giving me and Kaa-san"

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Naruto replied, "Am I that easily to read?"

"Yup~" Mikasa replied with a popping sound at the end of it.

"And you're okay with that?" Asked Naruto.

"Believe it or not, I'm okay with it, Naruto-kun. Your heart is big enough to add Kaa-san into it. And besides, I know it won't stop there" Answered Mikasa with a knowing smile.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her before saying, "…Okay. Then it's okay if I asked Kireina-chan as well?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun. It's okay" Answered Mikasa before a black miasma leaked from her back and an oppressing aura bombarded the blonde before she added, "Despite that, Naruto-kun. If you ever wanted to add someone to our… group. I would have the last decision, got it?"

Naruto, for his safety, nodded furiously before answering, "Yes, ma'am"

"Good" Said Mikasa, before pecking his lips. She then stood up from her seat and said, "Let's go back to our dorms. We don't want Mr. Keith finding us still here after the bell was rung"

Naruto nodded at her before he to stood up from his seat. He ushered Mikasa out of the Dining hall and before the two separated, Mikasa and Naruto shared a passionate kiss before leaving to their respective dormitories.

* * *

Morning has come, and the cadets are now in the open field, practicing their hand-to-hand combat. We could see each of them are paired with a partner to practice on. As for our blonde hero, he was partnered with a stoically looking female. Has blonde hair, blue eyes, and has a small yet well-built stature.

If was honest to himself, he was looking at a female version of himself. The only difference would be her facial expression.

Assuming his taijutsu stance, Naruto readied himself from his opponent for an imminent attack. To his surprise, his partner just assumed her own stance, waiting for him to attack.

"It seems that you have prior training before this, miss…" Naruto trailed off.

His partner subtly widened her eyes, enough that the others didn't notice, but Naruto did. Still looking at him stoically she answered, "Yes, I have. And it's Annie. Annie Leonhart"

Naruto nodded his head before he answered, "It's nice to meet you, Annie. I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Annie nodded her head before she suddenly attacked her partner. Naruto smirks at the sudden action before ducking from the punch Annie launched. Naruto then stood up and grabbed her offending arm and the other before partially turning his back, pulling her hard, before using one of his legs to lift Annie off the ground then slamming her down on the ground, hard.

Annie blinked from the sudden takedown that her partner made. She was surprised that someone had managed to outmaneuver her and even got to throw her off the ground.

She then saw a hand from her peripheral vision. Following it, she saw it was Naruto and was offering a hand to help her stand up. Accepting the gesture, she grabbed the offered hand before she stood up. She then heard Naruto ask, "Are you okay, Annie?"

Looking at him intently she then answered, "I'm fine"

Naruto smiled at her before assuming again, his stance. Annie subtly smiled at him before she too assumed her stance as well.

Not far from them, Mikasa was looking at the duo with a deadpanned expression. A black miasma was leaking again from her and the surrounding people were distancing themselves from her.

Naruto felt a sudden a sudden chill crept on his spine, but he shrugged it off in favor of the sparring he was having right now with his partner.

There sparring were cut short when Eren suddenly walked up to them and said, "Naruto! What was the move you made back there? Teach me!"

Relaxing himself, Naruto looked at Eren and said, "Oh, that? Sure, why not"

Eren was about to celebrate when someone suddenly spoke, "Please, that move wasn't even great at all. Plus, his partner weighs less so in turn he got to slam her into the ground"

Looking at where the voice came from, Naruto saw a tall, muscled boy, with short blonde hair, and brown eyes.

Eren looked at the owner of the voice before saying, "Oh, hey Reiner" Looking at Naruto, he then added, "Naruto, meet Reiner Braun. Reiner, Meet my friend, Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto was about to greet him when his partner suddenly spoke, " **Naruto. I don't know how or why, but I feel that we have seen him before. Or rather, I have smelled him before** "

" _When was it, Kurama? Come to think of it, I too feel that I have seen him before_ "

" **It was the day that the Shiganshina district was attacked. Be careful around him, Naruto. There's something wrong with him** "

" _Will do, Kurama_ " Answered Naruto before cutting their connection.

Offering a handshake, Naruto said, "It's nice to meet you, Reiner"

Accepting the gesture, Reiner answered, "It's nice to meet you as well, Naruto"

Releasing his hand, Naruto gestured to his partner before saying, "Eren, Reiner, this is Annie Leonhart"

Eren perked up before introducing himself, "Hello! I'm Eren Jaeger"

Reiner nodded at her before saying, "Names Reiner Braun"

Annie's response was only a nod from her head.

The three boys could only sweat dropped at her action.

"…Okay" Said Naruto before he looked at Reiner and said, "Now, what was it that you were saying earlier, Reiner, About Annie?"

"That she's a girl and got no chance against you, is what I mean" Answered Reiner with an arrogant look plastered on his face.

Naruto and Eren simultaneously thought, " _Oh shit…_ " Befor taking a step back when they saw Annie was walking towards him.

"For what is worth, it's nice meeting you Reiner" Said Naruto.

"Same here" Said Eren before both he and Naruto prayed to any god to save their new friend from the righteous female fury of one Annie Leonhart.

* * *

After a one-sided beat down of Reiner from Annie, Naruto and Eren sparred for the rest of the day. While they were sparring, Naruto was teaching Eren some takedowns he knew, and surprisingly, Annie taught some of hers as well.

Evening came, and we find Eren, Armin, Naruto, and Mikasa sharing a table, sharing with each other their experiences with their partners. While they were talking, they couldn't help but overhear the conversation from the other table. Unknown to the people from the other table, Naruto was eyeing the jackass who was stealing glances of Mikasa.

"Eren" Naruto said with an edge on his voice.

Mikasa, Armin, and Eren looked at Naruto like he had grown a second head. The three of them noticed that he wasn't looking at them, but the other boy from the adjacent table from them.

"Uhh, yeah?" Answered Eren.

Mikasa looked at her beloved with a raised eyebrow while Armin could only stare at their blonde friend.

After a minute of silence, Naruto suddenly spoke, not even looking at them, "What's his name?"

"Who?" Asked Eren.

"The prick that I'm staring at" Answered Naruto.

Following his blonde friend's gaze, he spotted the person he was looking at and said, "Oh, him? That's Jean Kirschtein. Why? Do you have a beef with him?"

"As of right now, I have" Said Naruto, before he drank his water.

Mikasa grabbed his shoulder before she said, "Naruto-kun, what's wrong? What did he do?"

Naruto looked at her for a second before looking back at his target. He finished his drink before he said, "The asshole was looking at you the whole time we were in here" crushing the metal water container.

"Shit, he is so dead" Said Eren.

"Definitely" Answered Armin.

Suddenly the dining hall went silent. It was so silent you could drop a needle, and everyone would hear it. Every person in the room looked at the source and what they found was Naruto, a very pissed off Naruto.

Why are they looking at him? Well, Naruto, in his anger, unconsciously released his pure, unfiltered, unadulterated, killing intent. And most of it was directed at Jean.

"N-Naruto, c-calm down will y-you" Said Eren. Finding it hard to breath.

"H-hey, N-Naruto. Come on, snap out of it!" Said Armin.

"N-Naruto-kun, p-please. Y-you're scarring m-me" Said Mikasa, still holding on her beloved boyfriend's shoulder.

Sadly, all their plea's fell on deaf ears to him.

" _Jean_ _Kirschtein_ " Said Naruto with an edge so sharp, it cut straight through Jean.

"Y-Yeah?" Answered Jean, shaking in his place of the aura Naruto was releasing.

"May I ask, why are you looking at Mikasa?" Said Naruto, tightening his grip on the crushed metal water container.

"W-Why? Who are you s-suppose to b-be?" Asked Jean.

"Me? Oh, I'm glad you asked," Said Naruto sarcastically, before he stood up and walked up to their table and stand in front of him before he added, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and the girl you happened to be staring at, is my **_Girlfriend_** " Said Naruto with Kurama's voice seeping onto the last word.

Jean stood up, mustering what courage he has left before saying, "T-That's b-bullshit! A g-guy like you is in a r-relationship with h-her!?"

Naruto was about to punch the living daylights out of him when Mikasa suddenly stood in between them, "ENOUGH!" She shouted, before facing Naruto and she added, "Naruto-kun, please stop this. You're making a scene"

Naruto looked at Mikasa for a moment before nodding at her, much to the latter's relief. He shifted his gave back to Jean, saying, "You're lucky that Mikasa-chan saved your ass, asshole. The next time I see you eyeing her like a piece of meat, well," He then turned to his heels and walked to the nearest wooden pillar before…

*BAM* ***CRACK***

Naruto punched the wooded pillar so hard, it punched through the said pillar, before pulling his own hand out of it.

He then walked upped to the only exit in the room not before saying, "That would be your face" Before finally, walking out of the room. Leaving the occupants flabbergasted, some, in fear of the blonde.

Mikasa could only sigh tiredly before looking at Jean, "I hope this serves as your lesson, _Jean_. You don't want to be on his bad side" Said Mikasa with an edge on her voice when she spoke his name.

Jean could only gulp before nodding at her.

Mikasa then walked back to her seat before continuing to eat her dinner while thinking about what happened earlier with her blonde boyfriend.

* * *

Naruto, after what happened earlier, left the dining hall in favor of walking into the woods to cool his head off. While at it, he was speaking to his partner and close friend about the events that happened earlier the day.

" **Are you cooled off now, brat?** " Asked Kurama to his blonde partner.

" _I'm not in the mood, Kurama_ " Answered Naruto.

" **I'm just lighting up the mood, Naruto** " Kurama sighed before continuing, " **Jokes aside, did you feel what I felt earlier when that other blonde kid walked up to us? Backed when you were training with that blonde girl** " Kurama finished.

" _Yeah, I got this feeling that we met him before. Not in the sense that we saw him, mind you. But, his energy, it feels… oddly familiar_ " Answered Naruto.

" **You and me both** " Said Kurama, before sensing three presences around them. " **Naruto, you have company** "

Naruto sighed tiredly before saying, "You know, I thought you three already know that you can't sneak up on me"

The three friends cursed under their breathes, before walking out of the bushes, "Mou Naruto-kun. How do you do it?" Said Mikasa with a pout on her face.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders before walking up to his two friends and girlfriend, "Ninja" Naruto simply said.

The three friends could only shake their heads on their blonde friend/boyfriend's answer.

"Soo… what was all that about earlier?" Asked Eren.

"What do you mean?" Inquired Naruto more.

"You and Mikasa, are you really…" Armin trailed off. Answering the question for Eren.

Naruto looked at Mikasa for permission, to which the latter nodded her head, before he answered, "Yes. Since last week".

"I was right! Pay up, Eren! I told you they'll hook up" Armin suddenly spoke, while jumping up and down in celebration of his victory.

"Dammit" Cursed Eren, before pulling a bag of coins from his pocket and then putting it on Armin's awaiting hands.

Naruto and Mikasa could only shake their heads on their friend's antics. Suddenly, Eren walked up to him before saying, "Say, Naruto… Back there, you were saying something about Mikasa being your girlfriend,"

"And?" Said Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Did… Did your voice… Changed back there? It wasn't your voice. It was deep, rough. Not like your voice." Said Eren.

Naruto was about to deny it when Naruto heard his partner suddenly spoke, " **It's okay, Naruto. Bring them here. I think it's time they know** "

Naruto inwardly nodded his head before looking at his girlfriend and his two friends, saying, "Yes, Eren. My voice did change back there, and it wasn't mine"

"Who's then?" Asked Armin.

"Naruto-kun?" Mikasa too, asked her blonde boyfriend.

Sighing to himself, Naruto gestured for them to come closer before saying, "I think it's time you three to meet my partner".

"Partner?" Asked the three friends, slightly tilting their heads.

Naruto raised his hands before balling it to a fist, saying, "Bump fist with me".

The three friends looked at each other before following their blonde friend's suggestion. Balling their fist, they simultaneously bump fist with Naruto when suddenly, their vision went black.

 ** _-In Naruto's mindscape-_**

Feeling their consciousness coming back to them, they slowly opened their eyes. To their surprise, they found themselves in some sort of room, with its walls seemingly looks like an infinite void of darkness. At their feet, there was water all over them, reaching up to their ankles.

"Where are we?" Asked Eren to the group.

"I don't know, Eren. I don't know" Answered Mikasa.

"Where's Naruto?" Said Armin. Looking everywhere for their blonde friend.

The three friends would've had searched for their friend/boyfriend when the said person suddenly spoke from behind them, "I'm here, and we're at my mindscape".

The three friends were startled by the sudden appearance of Naruto before turning on their heels to looked at Naruto, "Naruto-kun!" Said Mikasa, before she ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Hello, Mikasa-chan" Said Naruto, returning the hug that was given to him.

The two boys smiled at the scene in front of them before Armin asked, "Hate to break the lovely scene in front of us, but where exactly is this mindscape?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly using his right hand, while the other was still holding Mikasa close to him before he answered, "Sorry, Armin. To answer your question, from the name itself, it's in my mind. You three are inside my mind"

"Oh, then why did you bring us here?" Asked again Armin. Eren nodded his head as a sign of his question also, while Mikasa simply stared at her boyfriend. Waiting for him to explain all of this.

Naruto smiled at them before saying, "Like I said, I want you three to meet someone. Someone I consider my partner and long-time friend"

"Who?" Asked Eren and Armin.

Naruto simply pointed towards his back using his thumb before they felt the room shake from a tremor that was oddly coming closer to them. They could see a giant silhouette of some kind of animal.

Walking up to them, they finally saw what was approaching them. The giant animal has red-orange fur with black fur colored around its eyes that stretches to its ears, red irises with black slits for pupils and the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. The most notable among this creature is that, it has 9 tails that are protruding from its back, swaying back and forth lazily.

"Guys, I want you all to meet, Kurama. The nine-tailed demon fox. My partner" Said Naruto with a smile.

"H-Hello" Said Eren and Armin in stutter.

Mikasa on the other hand, walked up to Kurama without fear. Standing right in front of the towering kitsune, Mikasa reached for one of Kurama's legs before touching his red-orange fur.

Naruto could only raise an eyebrow at Mikasa before hearing his partner say, " **I got to hand it to you brat, you know how to pick them ladies. This particular one, has balls** "

"Holy shit! The fox c-could talk!?" Eren shouted. Still in shock at what he was seeing.

"Y-You have it here the whole time!?" Armin shouted.

Kurama could only stare at them with a deadpan expression before looking at his friend and parter, saying, " **The fuck's their problem?** "

Naruto could only shake his head at his friend and partner's antics before looking at Eren and Armin, saying, "Yes, Eren. He's a talking fox. And Armin, yes. He's been here since the day I was born"

He then proceeded in telling his life story to his two friends and one lover. From the day he was born, up to the faithful day that He and Sasuke battled the rabbit goddess, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.

After finishing their trip to memory lane in the life of Naruto Uzumaki, with the help of Kurama. The three friends couldn't help but shed tears of sadness for their blonde friend/lover. How? How can someone endure such scrutiny, such pain, loneliness. How can someone remains' the same after being subjected to that kind of life. If they were in his shoes, they would've had lost their minds. Heck, they would take their own life just to get away from that kind of life.

"I'm so sorry that you had to endure that kind of burden, Naruto" Said Armin. Still crying his heart out for their blonde friend.

"Those assholes! If there's a way back to your dimension, I would go there and beat every person that wronged you!" Said Eren, while his forearm was blocking his eyes. So that Naruto couldn't see him cry.

Mikasa could only hug her boyfriend tightly. Still in denial that her beloved Naruto was subject to that kind of life.

"Don't cry, guys. It's all in the past. What we should focus on now, is the present. And hope, in the future" Said Naruto with a smile, while caressing the back of Mikasa reasurringly.

" **He's right. What's done is done. It's a good thing that this idiot here, didn't lose himself in the darkness** "

Eren, Armin, and Mikasa could only nod at him before hearing Naruto say, "Alright. Now, let's go back to the real world. Kurama, I'll see you again tomorrow"

" **Likewise, brat. Good night** "

"Good night, Kurama"

And before they know it, they were back to their bodies.

"Now that we're back, why not let's all retire for the night and we'll continue this tomorrow morning. How's that sound?" Asked Naruto.

The three friends could only nod at him, still finding it hard to say something.

Naruto could only sigh tiredly before snaking his right hand around Mikasa's waist before walking back to their dormitories. Eren and Armin not far behind them.

* * *

4 years. 4 years have passed since the day they enrolled at the academy. 4 years they endured the harsh training, the exercise, the torture. And now, after everything they have been through, they are finally going to graduate.

"Congratulations, cadets! You not only completed your training, but you all proved to me that you got what it takes to fight for humanity! To fight for our freedom! to kill the dreaded titans!" Said Keith before adding, "I am also proud that more than half graduated here with remarkable performance that the whole training corps had ever trained!"

The cadets clapped their hands before Keith silenced them before continuing, "As many of you have known, only the top ten graduates can apply to the military police brigade, giving them the privilege of living in the inner district" He looked the people in front before adding, "Now, these top ten graduates are: Naruto Uzumaki, Mikasa ackerman, Reiner Braun, Bertold Hoover, Annie Leonhart, Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirschtein, Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse, and Krista Lenz. You ten are the best of the best, choose wisely on where you want to go"

"Once again, congratulations, cadets! You're unit assignments would be posted near the dining hall. Make me proud!" Keith finished before every cadet replied, "SIR, YES SIR!"

Nodding his head, before saying, "Dismissed!"

Naruto walked up to the unit assignment board to look for his unit along with Mikasa. Both of them were silent through the walk, just basking in on their presence. Arriving at the board, he looked for his name and found out that he was assigned at the 104th cadet corps elite squad 1, him being the leader. Along with Mina Carolina, Hitch Dreyse, and Mikasa Ackerman.

"Would you look at that, we're in the same unit, Mikasa-chan" Said Naruto.

"It seems that way, Naruto-kun. We also have Mina with us, though I don't particularly remember Hitch" Answered Mikasa

"Maybe she's from a different division" Said Naruto with a shrugged of his shoulder.

"Maybe. Come on, let's find Mina and let's get our orders" Urged Mikasa, before Naruto nodded at her and walked beside her to find Mina.

* * *

After finding Mina, and Hitch, they proceeded to go to Keith ask what were their orders were. To their relief, they were on standby for now and were to do whatever they want until they were needed.

"Since everybody here knew each other, sans Hitch over here. Why not let's introduce ourselves to hitch and say a bit ourselves, like our hobbies, likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future" Suggested Naruto to his unit.

Mikasa shrugged her shoulders, while Mina nodded at him. Hitch could only shrug her shoulder as well.

"You go first, Mina" Naruto said before leaning himself on a wall.

"Right," Said Mina, before looking at Hitch and said, "Hello! My name is Mina Carolina. I'm from Calaneth District, currently living in Wall rose. My hobbies are planting, reading books, and training. My likes are flowers, bread, books, and my family. My dislikes are perverts and juvenile delinquents. I guess my dream is to settle down and have a family of my own"

Naruto nodded at her, before gesturing for Mikasa to start.

Mikasa nodded her head before looking at Hitch and said "My name is Mikasa Ackerman. I'm from Shiganshina District and currently living at wall rose with Naruto-kun and my Kaa-san." Hearing this, Hitch looked at their blonde leader then at Mikasa before gesturing for her to continue. "My hobbies are training and spending time with Naruto-kun. My likes are Naruto-kun, my friends, meat, and training. My dislikes are pervert. And my dream is the same with Mina, to settle down and have a family, but with Naruto-kun at my side.

Hitch could only nod at her before she heard her leader walked up to her from his leaning position and introducing himself, saying, "Hello, Hitch. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm from Shiganshina District and currently living at wall rose with Mikasa-chan and her Kaa-san. My hobbies are training, planting, writing books, cleaning, and spending time with Mikasa-chan. My likes are Mikasa-chan, eating, Mikasa-chan, sleeping, Mikasa-chan, and my friends. My dislikes are assholes that hurt my love ones, pricks that have sticks up in their asses, and cats. My dream is to settle down and have a big family along with Mikasa-chan"

Hitch smiled at them before bowing to her new team, saying, "My name is Hitch Dreyse, please take care of me!"

Naruto smiled at her before saying, "Will do. Now, why not we-"

He was cut off in mid-sentence when he heard a loud thunder clap from the distance. Looking at the source, he and Kurama could only say three words.

"Not this again!/ **Not this again!** "

-end-

* * *

 **And it's done! Hope you like it!**

 **Please do R &R! it'll be greatly appreciated!**

 **Next i'll be updating is my DxD story. For those who are still waiting for my gundam Story, after the DxD, I'll do chapter 18.**

 **Till next time!**

 **Ja ne!**


	6. The Fall of Trost (part 1)

**WAZZUP WAZZUP WAZZUP GUYS! I'M BACK AGAIN!**

 **Finally I finished this chapter. To be honest, this should have been posted last month but writers block is being a b*tch to me back then so I was having trouble in finishing this.**

 **Annnnnnnd I'm having trouble in doing this fic so the updates on this could be longer. That's the bad news btw. But the good news is that I have already planned on what i would write on chapters 7 - 10 soo we're in the good.**

 **As you can see, it's pretty short of a chapter but I promise you, the next chapters I will make it long. hopefully, epic.**

 **Now enough of this. On to the fic!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Shingeki no kyoujin.**

* * *

Chapter 6

The Fall of Trost (part 1)

"Not this again! / **Not this again!** " Said both Naruto and Kurama.

Mikasa, Mina, and Hitch looked at Naruto questioningly before the former asked, "What's the matter, Naruto-kun? Do you know what that is?"

Naruto was silent for a moment before his eyes narrowed and answered, "See for yourself."

Raising one of her eyebrows, Mikasa, along with Mina and Hitch looked at where Naruto was looking at and couldn't help but gasped at what they were seeing.

On the top side of the gigantic wall that they were facing, a giant Titan was peaking from the other side of the wall. To think that the said wall was enormous enough, the Titan was still a head taller than the wall itself.

Naruto on the other hand, recognized the said Titan. It's the same Titan that breached the wall back at Shiganshina District, and it's back to breach the wall here at Trost District.

If the Colossal Titan is here, then the Armored Titan he fought last time in Shiganshina District wouldn't be far from it.

Thinking fast, Naruto issued an order to his group, saying, "Alright guys, focus. That's the same Titan that breached the wall in Shiganshina District, our home. If it's here, then the Armored Titan Isn't far behind." Looking at each and every one of them, he looked at them in the eye and added, "I'm betting that it's setting up to breach the wall as we speak. So you three, I want all of you to gather as much civilian as possible and escort them to the other side of the District to evacuate them. Once that wall is breached, all hell will break loose and chaos will start. I know it's our home but once the Titans pour in, we will be outnumbered. I doubt that everyone would have the guts to suddenly face a Titan right now so expect some casualties."

The three girls could only stare at him for a few seconds before nodding at him as their acknowledgement. The three of them were about to leave and fulfill their orders before their blonde leader suddenly spoke, "Don't forget, be careful you three. Stick together and watch each other's backs. If you encounter any Titans in your way, you know the drill. If it's not alone, don't engage. I want all of you reporting back to me still in one piece, am I understood?"

Two of the three girls were surprised at his sudden change in demeanor but didn't commented about it. Mikasa on the other hand know why he was like this so she offered him a smile before moving towards him and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Understood, Naruto-kun. Be careful also, alright?" Said Mikasa right after her kiss to him.

Naruto smiled at her before nodding, "I will, my Koibito."

Mikasa smiled before beckoning the two girls to follow her lead to round up civilians.

Both Naruto and Mikasa didn't notice the blush that formed on Mina and Hitch's face when they'd kiss.

Naruto and the rest of his team was about to depart when suddenly, the wall where the Colossal Titan was looking from suddenly exploded from the bottom of the wall.

"And that's our que. Go! We don't have much time before the Titan's pour in! Move!" Shouted Naruto. And before he knew it, the three girls disappeared from his field of vision.

Looking back at the breached wall, Naruto muttered to himself, "I'll be back. I just have to make sure my family is safe first." Before disappearing in swirl of leaves.

* * *

Naruto reappeared in front of his house. Looking around, he let out a sigh of relief that it was still in one piece and no Titan in sight. Not that he was expecting them or anything. And judging from the smoke coming out of the chimney, she was still in the house.

Walking up towards the door, Naruto was about to knock when the door suddenly opened and Kireina practically launched herself at Naruto.

Taking a step back, Naruto braced himself before catching his worried… surrogate mother. Well, for the time being that is…

"Oh, Naruto-kun. You're finally back!" Kireina said in between sobs. She pulled back from his chest before looking up to her _son_ before adding, "I heard an explosion minutes ago before you arrived. What's going on? Where's your sister?"

Naruto sighed tiredly before answering, "The Colossal Titan is back. What you heard earlier was it, blowing a hole on wall for the other Titans to use as an entrance into the district. I came here to get you to safety."

Kireina gasped, bringing her hands on her mouth before muttering, "Oh my g0d… Not again…"

Naruto hugged his _surrogate mother_ before whispering to her, "I'm here Kireina-chan. I won't let anything happen to you." He then kissed her forehead before asking, "Where's Carla-chan? Have you seen her, Kireina-chan?"

Kireina leaned back from Naruto before answering, "Y-yes. She's inside actually. She was here when we heard the explosion."

Naruto nodded before saying, "That's good. Go get her and pack your stuffs. We'll stop by at carla's house before I evacuate you two."

His surrogate mother nodded at him before going back inside to do what Naruto asked her to do.

Naruto took a deep breath before releasing it to relax himself. looking around, he made sure he was alone before making ten clones and ordering them, saying, "You all scatter and check every house if it's still occupied with civilians. If yes, henge yourselves into any corps men and guide them out here."

The clones nodded at him before doing the original's orders.

After a few minutes, Kireina and Carla walked out of the house. The latter greeted him with a hug before the group of three run to Carla's house to gather her things. After a few minutes as well, Carla finished packing her things before they head to the gates that leads out of Trost District.

* * *

After some time, the group of three was almost at the gates when they saw a large crowd converging on the exit. Narrowing his eyes, he asked the two women to wait for a moment before walking through the panicking crowd to see what's the hold was up.

Arriving at the source of the problem, he saw a large cart filled to the brim with personal belongings and items that was blocking the exit. And from the looks of it, it belongs to a rich merchant.

"What's the hold up over here? Can't you see there's still a lot people here? Move that cart back and let the people in first." Asked Naruto with an even voice.

Hearing his question, the merchant looked his way before answering, "Ah, corpsman! Good thing you arrived, these peasants are becoming so unruly! Would you be a good lad and make an example of them, and I will grant you any desire you want!"

The crowd gasped then looked at Naruto if he would do it. It was silent for a complete minute before the holier-than-thou merchant suddenly spoke, "Hey! I'm talking to you, Corpsman! Didn't you hear what I said!? I said- no. I order you to make an exam-" He didn't get to finish his sentence when he, along the rest of the people around them felt the temperature drop a few degrees.

The surrounding crowd took a step back while the merchants' goons, despite being nervous and scared, took a step forward towards the blonde.

The blonde then pulled his two swords out of their sheaths before flooding the merchant and surrounding goons his pure and absolute killing intent making them shiver and hard to breathe in their place.

"I think I didn't made myself clear," Said Naruto before walking slowly to the merchant. While walking, he added, "I said, move that cart out of the way of the gate." He then added more killing intent to stop the surrounding goons from advancing.

The merchant once again took a step back and found that he was backed up to his cart. Looking at his hired goons for help, he saw that they were scared shitless. And judging by the looks of their faces, they were close to passing out.

"D-Don't you know w-who I am!? I know people in h-high places! My money is the r-reason you have any f-food in your belly and -" He couldn't finish his stuttering answer when Naruto stopped walking for a second, and in a blink of an eye, he flung one of his swords in his hands to the merchant. Not directly mind you, but next to his head.

Naruto then spoke while walking again, "And I don't care you _piece of shit_. I don't care if you tell any of your _friends_ or put a bounty on my head," Arriving at the merchant's position, in another blinding move, his other sword was position on his neck, ready to slit his throat on a moment's notice. "If any of your _friends_ attempts anything on my person or my family, I swear, there's no place, no rock, no crevasse you can hide from me."

To make his point, he added more pressure on the merchant's neck via sword to make a shallow cut. Enough to elicit a drop of blood from him.

The merchant, for the first time in his life, was scared and hopeless. He was downright frightened by this man – no, monster. He didn't want to test him. No, he liked his head attached to his shoulders, thank you very much!

Swallowing a lump on his throat, he ordered his men, "M-move the cart backwards! L-Let the p-people in!"

Nodding his head, Naruto released his killing intent before retracting both of his swords and putting them back on their sheathes. He then shoved the merchant away from him before he grabbed the back of the cart and pulled the heavy cart.

The people were so busy cheering to notice Naruto moved the cart effortless by himself. After pulling the cart back and guiding it on the side, the people were once again going through the gate and before he knows it, Kireina and Carla walked right up to him.

"What was all that about, Naruto-kun? We didn't see anything from the back where we stood." Said Carla, while Kireina nodded her head.

Naruto pointed his thumb over his back to the merchant and answered, "Him happened." Looking if they were watched, he pulled out one if his tri-pronged kunai and gave it to Kireina. He then added, "You know what to do."

Kireina nodded before she tiptoed and gave Naruto a peck on the cheeks. To the latter's surprise, Carla did it to on the other cheek. The two women then smiled at the blonde before departing to the gate. Naruto could only shake his head at the two women.

He was about to depart also when he heard someone called his name, "Naruto-kun!" Looking over his shoulder, he saw Mikasa, Mina, and Hitch coming his way.

Facing them, he addressed his girlfriend with a smile, saying, "Oh, Hey Mikasa-chan. I was about to regroup with you guys when you three showed up," His expression then changes from a happy and smiling state into calm and calculating state. "So, what brings you here?"

Mikasa then walked up to his boyfriend before giving him a peck on lips and then answered, "We got a report that the citizens were held back here. We decided to investigate what was the problem and hope solve it when we arrive here." Looking around, Mikasa saw the people were on their way to the gate before she added, "And by the looks of it, it's already solved."

Despite knowing why he was here, she was still surprised in seeing him here.

Naruto nodded his head before nonchalantly saying, "It's a good thing then that I was in town, and the problem is now taken cared off."

Mikasa could only shook her head of her lover's antics.

Looking at his remaining teammates, he asked "Are you all alright?"

His team mates nodded their head before Mina answered, "We're good, Naruto-san."

Naruto nodded before motioning them to follow him, "Come on, we need to regroup with the other squads."

The trio of girls nodded before following after their blonde leader back to the shitstorm that's called Trost District.

* * *

Naruto and his team arrived thirty minutes later to the gathering squads of the garrison force. Dropping to the roof where they saw their friends were standing, Naruto and his team greeted each one of them before the former asked, "How bad was it?"

While Naruto and the others talked about what happened during the initial attack, Mikasa saw Armin seating on the side of the roof, deep in thought. When she neared him, Mikasa asked, "Armin? Why are you sitting there? where's Eren?"

Armin didn't answer, to which Mikasa asked again but not before grasping one of Armin's shoulders, "Armin, Are you okay?"

That did it. Armin slowly turned to Mikasa, the latter saw the tears flowing down his face. Mikasa stared at him for a full minute before it dawned on her. Her eyes widened before placing both of her hands on her mouth. She then dropped to her knees, to which Naruto and the others noticed, before asking, "Mikasa-chan? What's wrong?" Looking at the person she was facing, Naruto also saw Armin sitting at the edge of the roof, who was now looking at him.

Naruto froze. His mind going a mile-a-minute. If Armin was here, then where's Eren? They were on the same team if he remembered correctly. If he was here, and the rest of his team isn't. That means…

"Armin… Where's Eren?…" Asked Naruto lowly.

Instead of answering, Armin stood up before walking up to him. Naruto was about to ask again when Armin suddenly engulfed him in a fierce hug before answering in distress, "I-I'm sorry Naruto! I couldn't save him! I-I tried! K-Kami knows I tried! But… but…-"

Armin didn't get to finish his sentence when his blonde friend reciprocated the hug. Armin couldn't do anything but cry more into Naruto's torso. Since the moment Naruto arrived in their lives, Armin looked up to him like a big brother of sorts. Now his pseudo brother was here, he was clinging to him like a life line for the loss of their friend, Eren. "Shh, it's okay Armin. You did your best. Don't cry anymore."

During all of this, Jean, Connie, Mina, and the rest of his friends who was on the same class with Eren could only drop their heads in mix of anger and sadness. Another comrade has fallen to the Titans…

After some time, Naruto released Armin from their embrace before putting his right hand on Armin's head before ruffling the hair like a brother would do to his sibling. Naruto then walked to Mikasa before he helped her stand back up and giving her a hug as well.

After the releasing Mikasa from his embrace as well, Naruto moved to the edge of the roof to look at the city of Trost deep in thought.

Both Mikasa and Armin know what's going on with Naruto. He was reigning in his anger. His hate. His loss. He promised not one of his family and friends would be dying in this kami-forsaken world. Now that Eren's gone... what would he tell to Carla when all of this was over.

Connie and the others were about to walked up to the blonde to offer some support when both Mikasa and Armin stopped them. He needs this. les he gave in to his anger and decimate this place in honor of Eren.

Connie was about to voice his complain to Mikasa when Naruto suddenly spoke, "Is this all what's left of us?"

Everyone other than Naruto looked at each other before Jean Answered, "We don't know Naruto. But as of now, we're the only ones left on this side of Trost. Plus, we're running low on gas." Looking at the direction of their Supply depot building, Jean added, "If my memory serves me right, some of the garrison force that was on reserve were stationed on the supply depot before everything went to shit. We could try to regroup with them and refill our gear if they're still there."

Naruto looked at the sky and answered, "Okay." A minute passed before looking at Jean and added, "You lead the way."

Jean's eyes widened before saying, "What!? Why me!?"

Smiling at him, Naruto answered, "Because I can see it in you that you're a born leader." Naruto then suddenly grin a vulpine grin before adding, "Besides, you're the one who suggested we try to regroup with the others."

Cue the sweatdrops from everybody… That's Naruto for you.

"O-Oi, Naruto! I'm not cut out for this -" He was cut off mid-sentence when Naruto suddenly spoke, "Splendid! We're burning daylight! Come on Jean! Lead the way!"

Connie grinned before slapping Jean at the back, saying, "Yeah Jean! Come on! We're going after you!"

Jean could only slump his shoulders. 'How the hell did I end up – Right… me and my big mouth…'

* * *

The group of newly minted and senior garrison troops steamrolled their way towards the Supply depot. The group, led by jean, with the help of Naruto, coordinated with the others in making their formation like a spear head. With Naruto at point, Mikasa and Annie on his right, and on his left was Reiner and Bertolt. Their job was to kill any Titans that came in their way while the others focus on maneuvering through the destroyed city.

To the people who knows Naruto and the others who spearheaded the formation knew that they were in good hands. To those people who saw them for the first time was amazed by their skills. Especially with Naruto.

The body count of Titans he left compared to the other four was a staggeringly wide. The moment a Titan came to close for comfort, he would move forward a bit and in a blink of an eye, the Titan would suddenly topple over and fall dead on the ground. The wound on its nape indicates a clean cut that even the best of them couldn't even saw how did he even killed it.

Same goes with Mikasa and the others. They were surprised as well that the other four could somehow keep up with the blonde that was leading the vanguard to HQ. The four eliminating any Titan with speed and precision that get passed the blonde in front.

Though despite all of this, they lost some men and women during their mad dash to the Supply depot.

When they arrived at their destination, they saw that the Supply depot was surrounded by Titans ranging from 5-meter Titans to 12-meter Titans. And judging by the way they were clawing on the side of the building indicates that there are still people in there.

"Well, shit. This could be a problem." Said Naruto absentmindedly with a frown.

Jean crouched for a minute before giving opinion, "For once, I agree with you. With so many Titans walking around the depot, we would lose half of our party before we even got a chance to enter that damn building."

Naruto was deep in thought. If they don't find any way entering in that building, he would be force to show the world of his powers.

Not that he has a problem with it. But, still.

While he was deep in thought, Mikasa was eyeing his boyfriend from her position. She knows what Naruto was thinking. If it means that she and the others survive this, he would forgo his secrecy about his powers and let loose. And judging by the look on her boyfriend's face, he would do it now.

Naruto took a step forward and was about engage and eviscerate the Titans in the vicinity using his chakra to enhance himself when suddenly, a loud roar was heard near them.

They saw a 15 – meter Titan stomped its way towards them. Naruto and the others were about to engage the approaching Titan when suddenly, it veered off from them and attacked the nearest Titan it could see.

Mikasa, as well as the others, couldn't help but drop their jaws to the ground. Never in their lives and in the books that a Titan attack its own kind.

Naruto on the other hand narrowed his eyes. He was looking at the 15 – meter Titan intently before speaking to his partner, 'Kurama...'

'I know, Naruto. I don't know how or why but yes, someone's inside that thing. And I'm not saying it's in the things stomach.' Answered Kurama. He too has his eyes narrowed at what his partner was seeing. Sensing his partners emotions, Kurama added, 'And I think you know who it is.'

Naruto clenched his fist. What the hell is happening here?

-end-

* * *

 **Annnnnd that's done! I hope you guys like this!**

 **Once again, sorry for the short chapter. I promise on the next fic, I will make it longer.**

 **The next i would update is my Naruto x DxD so to the guys and gals who are waiting for it to be updated, rest assured I'll be doing it next. More or less, it will be done in two to three weeks so yeah.**

 **Again, thank you guys for the support and love! Really appreciate it! And please, R &R! criticism is welcome. But please, if you don't like it, why read it, yeah?**

 **See you guys on the next fic! Bye!**

 **Oh, btw, if you guys want to follow me or add me on any social media, just PM me. You all could contact me there.**


End file.
